Angel of My Heart
by London Bai
Summary: Sequel to Angel of... Will Toby be able to help in the coming battle? Will Jareth be able to turn Sarah? Will Sarah be able to show that she nows understands why what has been done, been done.  M-Rating for chapter 11
1. Loneliness

**Disclaimer: Movie does not belong to me.  
With that said enjoy this sequel to **Angel of...

* * *

_Late at night, a boy had woken up from blistering silence. He still wasn't used to it after a few weeks of living where his heart belongs. He slipped out of his massive bed and paced to the glassless window open to the crystal moon and teary stars. The night's chilled air moved about the fair headed boy. He wrapped his night robe about himself and thought about his accomplishments since living in the Underground and leaving behind his sister to stay in the hands of evil._

_He had earned his title as Goblin Prince and became quite talented with a rapier, along with learning the history of the Underground and how to control magic. During his studies he found that it was the evil fae king who had started the High War and was the main reason all the realms kept to themselves. Each leader was afraid of getting overpowered by the other and feared to be forced to launch another attack on someone or someplace important._

_He also thought back to his life before his sister made a wish that bound her and him to this magical place. He remembered his friends and teachers and his talents he used to have back up there. He was amazing at art, yet here young boys like himself are required to know the basics of fighting at close range without weapons to dueling with any given weapon. He mainly remembered and missed his sister playing her violin for him when he was feeling bad. The boy sighed._

_He was feeling bad, but he had no one to ease this odd pain of loneliness. His sister had felt as he did now back Aboveground and he didn't know it, but she was always trying to keep him from going down that same path, but always keeping him busy with his homework and school projects._

_The first day back to the Grassy Sea, he was greeted by the Serpent Lord and the funny chess piece that had delivered his sister a message from the Goblin King. In that same afternoon, he had met with his sister's friends, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo. He watched them perform their duties as a part of the Goblin Army as ordered by the king, his new 'brother'._

_Later that night, the boy was stuffed into a chair in the Serpent's study/library and was debriefed for what had happened to his sister and him after they left the Grassy Sea. The king and the lord had listened, never interrupted, and attempted to help the boy feel better, but it was no use. Without his sister, the boy felt incomplete. He was no longer happy with this life he had now._

_From his sister's friends, the boy learned his warrior lessons, from his king brother, magic lessons, and from the Serpent, history lessons. At least the boy could handle the different teachers seeing as he grew up having to go from teacher to teacher thanks to his school's schedule. With Hoggle, the boy had to remember not to even think about the Bog or the jewels that hung from the dwarf's belt. Around the fox, the boy had to be knightly and honorable. With Ludo, he had to be patient and calm. When it came to his brother, the boy had to be quick otherwise the magic he was trying to control would literately bite him in the behind. Then there was the Serpent, who was brilliant, yet if you talked back, his eyes would go all red and he'd lose himself for a few seconds. The boy thankfully learned that when he was watching everyone and the Serpent let go of himself at a goblin who had been naughty._

_After the first week of the seemingly endless lessons, the boy was titled as the Goblin Prince, just like his sister wished to happen before she changed. According to his brother, his sister had not just changed, but Changed. In the boy's studies he had learned that in one region they frequently used that ritual should the predators liked their prey and wanted to keep them. The other weeks had blurred by, especially at each of his lessons that he was starting to excel at._

_For now, the boy stood in his room, staring up at the dark sky, wondering what happening to his sister at the same moment._


	2. To Live Without

"I seriously don't care right now, brother!" I exploded at Jareth.

He was wanting me to concentrate on one person to descry upon. I had told him that I couldn't do it cause Sarah was on my mind and I didn't want to see what has become of her just yet. Jareth had told me that it was important to learn this certain magic spell.

"Toby, you have to try at least once. Do this once and I'll release you to your battle lessons today." Jareth pleaded.

"No! What part of 'I don't care' do you not understand? Please, just let me be free from all lessons today."

"No! War is upon us and we need your help. Your power is only a few levels below what Sarah's was and we can't do this without you." Jareth calmed down. "I'm sure your sister would have wanted you to know what you need to in order to survive. What did you tell us that she told you? That if you had to, you would have to slay her? In order to get even close to her now you have to know all the tricks in the book and have them up your sleeves, ready for battle."

I didn't answer for a while. "I know Sarah wanted me to do that, but I can't pay attention today. I just can't." I pivoted on my heel and left, ignoring my brother's orders.

I zoomed down the halls. Usually, I'd fly/swim, but I couldn't bring any thoughts about water to mind without feeling the sting of tears behind my eyes. I passed many Grassy Sea workers and female goblins helping clean after the males. I knew that as I passed them, they were wondering what was my rush.

_Let them wonder. I don't care._ I turned around a corner, seeing the solid wall at end of the hallway and sped up. In my thoughts, I said a spell and walked through the wall. I was glad that my powers were about as fast as Jareth's to react. I flicked my finger and set a rosy light about the chamber hidden within the walls of the Serpent Abode.

All along the walls were these hieroglyphics and foreign writings that I had not seen or learned during my social studies with Aethanvan. For this past week upon discovering this place at night when I couldn't sleep, I was frantically searching for any signs about this place. Who had made it and why in hide it?

I had found one thing. In the written Serpent language I found near the end of the gigantic room said:

_'Day 283 of the High War. I can no longer receive help from the other realms. They have either been taken captive, joined the evil, or just gave up set up barriers. My own army is running thin. Some good Serpents I knew have become lifeless forms. With their fallen bodies will the earth beneath them become fertile and powerful. It's only a matter of time before the evil comes for my family._

_'To protect them, I have decided to do what's best way to keep my entire region and the little ones safety so that I may have a home to smile upon when I leave this world. Tonight is my last. I pray to what's left of the High Court that this crazy plan will work. Give me strength. Should anyone find this message, know that this place is only revealed to those who are willing to die for their loved ones._

_'Tonight, my vow to die for them will be fulfilled. I hope that no one would find this too soon. Then that would mean that this world can never be safe. Especially with the humans running about, taking sides with the evil because their minds are too soft to realize that they're being used as expendable slaves of war._

_'May this world live on or otherwise be destroyed and reborn. May my sacrifice be well known and honored in the future. This is the last note of Lord Yordante, first ruler of the Grassy Sea, father of Wekaon, son of Glosent.'_

When I first was able to decipher that I had asked Aethanvan about the first ruler of the Grassy Sea. Instead of verbally answering, he took me to the study and brought out about four thick books about the first few rulers of the Sea and what pros and cons they had during their rule. The High War started so long ago, after the first attempt to kill the High King at that time after he had broken up the entire land to give to different kings, like Lord Yordante.

The history of this place was more confusing than learning about Aboveground history. Basically what happened was that all creatures used to occupy the Aboveground until the humans tried to kill the majority of the magical population, thus forcing the magic beings to a parallel dimension they called the Underground. One fae ruled over all of them, but some of the creatures revolted, so the king divided his land into six regions, each ruled by a fae king, but each king had to answer to the High King, the first king.

After a few hundred thousand years, new creatures developed and wanted their own regions, which the High King provided, but one certain king didn't like that and planned to assassinate the High King, starting the High War, involving the humans. After the war, the Underground was split into thirteen regions. The war went like this: the evil king and his followers were forced to give up their entire share of land for the other kings to take for their own.

In the end, each region respectfully resembled each and every Aboveground biome. The Stormy Empire was entirely made of rainforests, led by Countess Xienna; the tundra region of Permashere was led by Prince Pædrac; Domain Distorta is of a taiga setting, led by Drocsi the Warped; the harsh deserts of Fervent Jurisdiction was led by Lady Sidaj; the Volcanic Valley led by Duchess Yerelda; Vainglory, which was a temperate forest region, is led by Princess; the Grassy Sea, led by Lord Aethanvan; the Promontory led by the Foreseers; all of the freshwater in the Underground is connected to a single palace in its largest body of freshwater called The Confines is led by Queen Portia; and all the marine waters is called the Oceanic Limits, led by Duke Benk.

The last three regions don't resemble any particular biome, but are the most important in the function of the Underground. Acting as the largest market known to human existence, the Bazaar is led by The Ally (though her closest friends pronounce it Allee); the Goblin Realm I like to think of a type of vacuum since it seems to take ideas from everywhere into its land; and finally the High Kingdom as the region of heaven I also like to think.

I was brought back to the present. The room served as a reminder of what one is willing to do in order to save the ones they love. I scanned over the last written words of the first Serpent Lord and set my mind on saving Sarah. I turned and sat in the middle of the room, letting the unseen magic flow about me. I paced about the room, worry clearly etched in my features.

_.*.*._

_'It's not your fault for him running off. No one could stop him if they want to anyway. He stormed off probably because he hasn't been able to talk about his feelings and thoughts about what happened to Lady Williams and it built up inside of him.'_

I sharply pivoted. "It _is_ my fault! I never gave him the _chance_ to talk. As soon as he got here, we started him on all kinds of lessons, never giving him a break! I gave him one thing after another! It's all my fault and now we can't even track him." I tapped my booted foot on the stone floor of the throne room. "It's like he disappeared out of thin air." Silence blossomed on both of our mouths. I couldn't think of anything to say next.

_'You know,'_ The Serpent began. _'When Lady Williams entered the lair of the Shadow, I couldn't track her. The magic surrounding the place was strong and it seemed like it had it's own will, though it didn't. I suspect that Master Williams is in such a place, but I wouldn't jump to any conclusions.'_

"I hope you're not right about the strong magic. If Toby was in one of that kind of place, we wouldn't know if he was in danger or not." I leaned against the nearest wall. "I can't lose him, either. I never talk to my father or mother. Toby has been my only family since generations ago. He seems so much like me that sometimes I actually think he's my blood brother. I just can't lose him as I've lost Sarah."

The Serpent glided out of his throne and laid his tail on my shoulder. _'All will be well. You'll see.'_

I sighed. "One can only hope."

I shrugged off the heavy tail and strolled out of the room to seek the company of my goblins. Right now, I needed confusion and havoc to clear my mind. I stepped out into the bright sun and saw a group of creatures in one area. A din of voices drifted about the courtyard. Curious, I stalked toward them. Some goblins and Tegs were flying while the rest were firmly on the ground facing the inside of the circle their bodies created. I ducked about to see what was happening. When I was able to see the commotion, I wasn't too surprised.

Toby was fencing with the wave of goblins and other creatures who had weapons who rushed forward. He had learned well from Hoggle, who had, in turn, learned from me. It was only natural that he was doing as well as me while he was fighting the horde of armed creatures. At one point, a dwarf disarmed the boy and was about to take the win when Toby flashed out a little dagger and knocked the dwarf out, but was easily replaced by another fighter. After a few more fighters, Toby was disarmed again and had no weapon left, save his body and training.

With calculated moves, Toby was able to throw off each battle engagement until there weren't anymore creatures who came up to him. The watchful group was impressed and cheered. Toby smiled and raised his fist in the air circling around the small area proudly. Until he saw me. He dropped his fist like it was full of lead and stood immobile. The creatures followed the boy's gaze and saw me as well. Like morning fog hovering over a body of water, the creatures dispersed back into their tasks and jobs, leaving Toby and their king alone.

Toby turned away from me and bent over to get his sword and dagger. I took that moment to try to talk to him.

"I'm sorry, Toby. Truly, I am." Toby stopped all that he was doing. I decided to continue. "I realize that I was pushing you too hard and trying to make you a hero so suddenly. It was wrong for me to ask so much of you for someone at your age. It was also wrong for me not to ask you how you feel or felt since you got here and after what happened with..."

"...with Sarah and that damned so called 'king'." Toby faced me again. "I accept your apology, but I need you more like a brother who'll listen right now than a father who's being demanding." He stabbed his sword in the soft ground.

"I'll do my very best, Tobes."

He crossed his arms and gave me an odd look. "You know, you could apologize for being harsh and firm, but you couldn't make amends with my sister. Why is that, Jareth? Why is it that you can talk to a kid, but you couldn't talk to Sarah without making her feel worse about herself?"

I glanced at Toby skeptically. "What do you mean? What do you mean by 'feeling worse about herself'?"

"Back at the castle when we first arrived and came to bring us to the dining hall, I knew you saw her trying to avoid you and yet you avoided her too. I left after breakfast to go with Huri and came back to my room with Sarah's maid-in-waiting searching for me, telling me that my sister wanted to leave the castle. What happened, Jareth?"

I forced a half smirk. "Come on, Tobes. Let's get somewhere..."

"No! Tell me, now! What happened?" Toby stood firmly on the ground with his arms crossed.

I sighed and knelt before Toby, placing a hand on his shoulder. I told him how I loved his sister, but didn't want to push her away again and the tale of what happened in Mirror's Keep.

`'`'`

I passed by Zem and strolled into the darkened hall, knowing that Sarah was on the other side, waiting for me. As I passed the torches lit up once more after scaring poor Sarah. I ran my hand along the wall to calm it's laughing stones. I heard voices within the Keep and saw that Sarah had opened a portal. I could tell that she was thinking about going through, but I needed to talk to her, so I held onto her and gave our condolences to the Queen.

When the rippling portal became solid glass once more, I could see how beautiful Sarah had become over the years. It mattered not what she wore physically, but what she always wore with pride: her personality and attitude. Not to mention her heart on her sleeves. I watched her face change emotions in the mirror and felt her body move out from my grasp. I felt empty again.

She stood before me like a servant would stand. Her head bent down making her hair fall about her like a curtain and she never addressed me unless she was being sarcastic, but she never said my name when I needed to hear her say it the most. I fixed that problem and granted her time to ask her questions. I answered them when all I wanted was to ask her what was wrong because every word I said seemed to cause her more pain. I stood closer to her, hoping to relinquish the pain, but when I did so, I only felt more worry in her aura. I brushed a gloved hand on her shoulder to brush away a fallen lock of smooth hair as she sharply inhaled and stepped away leaving my hand alone. I was about to ask what was wrong when she picked up her dress and ran through the hall and disappeared from me once more.

I reached for her, but knew that it wouldn't help. I had done something wrong again. Something terribly wrong.

`'`'

"I realized too late now what I did that made her run. She had asked me if I was angry at anyone and I answered generally when I should have told her specifically that it was Yerelda that was troubling me. I found out when I descried on you two when you were traveling in the Grassy Sea that she thought I wanted to kill her for winning my Labyrinth when that's not the case at all." I held a crystal in my hand, seeing the world reflected in it.

"What is the case, then?" Toby asked.

I glanced up at the boy past the curved face of the orb. "The case, my dear brother, is that I was lonely for thousands of years. I saw my father gladly married to my mother and all my close friends settle down after the High War and have such beautiful children while I was alone in the Labyrinth. I made the Labyrinth when the High War had it's first battle so that only those pure of heart and equal to me could make it through. It served well during the War, keeping misfits occupied while the other realms could restock and gather enough forces to attack."

"But I put a secret in the life of the Labyrinth. Only a mortal could _fully_ complete the great maze for my mother was a mortal and I saw how happy both her and my father were compared to the other fae married with fae. I wanted that happiness as I helped in the battles, both major and minor. I didn't get away unscathed from them, though. I have my battle wounds. After the High War stopped no one wanted to waste the energy to attempt the maze and just poofed into my castle instead."

"So," Toby began, "You made that Labyrinth as protection and a test."

I nodded. He summed it up pretty well. "Protection for all within and a test for a wife for me, though little did I know that making the Labyrinth would be apart of a prophecy."

"I'd wish that you could have not made that mistake with my sister. If you hadn't have done that we'd be in the castle right now, not having to worry about how to get Sarah back or train me."

"Actually, Tobes, if I haven't made a mistake, we'd all be dead by now under the hands of Yerelda and her twisted army."

I watched Toby's pupils shrink in shock at the thought of dying. I comforted him and brought him back inside the Abode where I made sure he got a decent lunch and a well deserved nap. As he slept, I stole down the hallways to find Aethanvan and see what battle plans we were going to go with to retrieve Sarah safely and without many casualties.

It was time that we got Sarah back and kill Sylvanius.


	3. Misson: Death

She was beyond beautiful. There was nothing else I could say. With her new body, she was just... just. As the moon rose high up in the sky, it's light made her glow next to me. Her powers were rising and she was all mine.

_Should I pity that sniveling king that he didn't reel in this catch?_ I smiled. _I think not. His loss, my gain of the entire kingdom._ I chuckled quietly. _I will win all. It has been foretold. All I have to do is capture that brat that escaped somehow._

.*.*.

"So this is the plan, Tobes. I'll lead a small band of troops and take them secretly to the Moving Manor whilst it's docked in the Hidden Country to find Sarah and bring her back, whether she's willing or not. While we are gone, I need you to stay with Aethanvan and use this to guide us there." Jareth gave me a grayed crystal. It felt heavy as I looked into the swirling gray and black colors.

"What does it do?"

"It sends your voice to our thoughts. You have seen more of the Manor than any of us have, so we're counting on you with our lives." Jareth said as he rested a hand on my shoulder.

I realized that this was a dangerous mission and that some or all of them might not make it back. I clung onto Jareth, nearly toppling him on the ground, dropping the crystal.

"I don't want you to go! If I lose you, I'll have no one else. Please? Don't go!" I began crying as I held on to my brother.

Through the wall of tears, I saw Jareth nod to someone behind me. After that, I felt the feathery tail of the Serpent Lord wrap around my body and pull me away from Jareth. I fought against the tail, trying to get free, though I knew that I was fighting a losing battle. I hung limply after a while of struggling and watched Jareth pick up the communication crystal and stand up.

"I can't make promises that I'll be back, Toby, but know that I won't leave Sarah there. If it has to come to it, I'll send her here. Alone. I won't go down easily. I can promise you that. I promise you that." He put the crystal in my hands once more and left without another word.

I followed him with my eyes until he completely left from my view. I pet the feathers of the tail as I waited for something to happen. Then, that something happened. In the crystal I could hear Jareth speaking to the chosen troops.

"This morning, we readied ourselves for a mission. Today, everyone might not make it back to our families and friends. Today, we are doing something no one has ever done. Today, we will go into the Moving Manor and find the Lady Williams or die trying. Each of you were specially chosen to perform this duty for your talents and skills in combat and secrecy. If there are those of you who do not wish to join me, leave now."

I listened to Jareth pause as he waited for any troop member to leave. I couldn't hear anyone move about.

"No one? It appears that I have chosen well. Will you be the quietest creatures there?"

"YAY!" The troops yelled.

"Will you fight for the sake of our futures?"

"YAY!"

"Will we back down at the face of danger?"

"NAY!"

"Answer me this: Are you prepared to go off to battle?"

"YAY!"

"Then, let's move out!"

"For the sake of our families! For the well being of our future! For the glorious days ahead!" The troops chanted loud enough that I didn't need the crystal to hear them as they marched toward the edge of the Grassy Sea.

I held the crystal close to me. "Good luck."

_'Thanks, Toby.'_ Jareth thought to me. _'Just be careful with your directions and all should be well.'_

"I'll try, brother."

_'Try your best, little brother. I have faith in you.'_

I smiled and looked up at Aethanvan. He was smiling, too, in a cool snake-like way. Now all I had to do was remember my way through the Manor and guide a whole group safely and quietly through it.

.*.*.

Even with a small band, it took a few days to catch up to the Manor and even more days to stay hidden from sentries until it suddenly disappeared from our views. I concluded that night when camp was set up that it had gone into the Hidden Country.

I talked with my troop members and we all decided that I'd send a crystal where the Manor had disappeared into and see what's waiting on the other side. I would send it at dawn's break. Until then, I talked with my fellow members and Toby.

_'We're close, but still so far from Sarah. I hope I won't let you all down.'_ Toby said.

"I know you won't, Tobes. And I bet that Sarah would tell you the same thing. Have faith."

_'I'll try Jareth. I really will. Goodnight.'_

"Sleep tight."

_'Don't let the pixies bite!'_

I chuckled for a bit before dropping the thought line on Toby. He needed enough rest to remember his way through the Manor and I needed to get up and away from my troops. They were starting to talk of their wives and family. Hearing them reminded me of how my father and mother used to talk about how happy they were since they got together. I only wished that I could have had that with Sarah by now, but no. I had to be the nice guy and wait for her to love me back. Even when I had to make the decision to let her be owned by Sylvanius or me, I knew that it would be a nightmare for Sarah either way. If only that self proclaimed king hadn't been there that day when he attacked Sarah and scared her mother out of her wits. If only I had been there sooner to prevent him hurting Sarah. I wish now, but I can't grant my own wishes with magic.

I walked away from the light of the camp into the deep green forest that sheltered the camp for tonight. I strolled silently into the embrace of the cool thick air gently breezing through the tall trees, smaller brush and large boulders that were once used in battle. Here, I sat on top of a huge rock and listened to the natural life around me. I could hear the soft whispers of the older trees teaching the younger saplings and the faint cooing of the mothers and fathers to the little baby creatures in their homes. I listened to myself breathe slowly as I closed my eyes and let my mind wander.

`'`'

I could see the white walls of my childhood home tower over me as I gloriously ran through them, racing to find my mother who was hiding from me. I could always find her because she had that certain scent about her that seemed to be so kind and loving if those things could have a smell. I remembered one time that I found her crouching in the garden among the millions of flowers and blooms. I almost passed her by when she sort of giggled. I found her with a smile that was always on her face, even when the going was tough, she'd always find a spark of light in the darkness. She stood up and picked me up, holding me close, and twirling me around. She set me down and began weaving words into a story, a memory about her past, about her life in the Aboveground.

She told me about how things were tough on the little village she lived in. Things were harsh as so many people had disappeared into the part of the map that was always labeled as 'Here there be monsters.' Because things were lost over sea, so were the hopes of gaining money to expand the village and build the required road to connect a major city to them, but my mother always told me how she always got up early everyday and collected things from the plains and bring them back for her family to turn into things that they could sell. She told me that one day she got up and went to her favorite spot in the quiet plain where she could think about where to go to find things, but there was someone already there.

At first, she thought of just simply turning back and taking the day off, but she wanted to know who that was, for no one dared to go into the plains, but her. She walked surefooted until she got only a few feet from her spot. From where she was, she could see that this person was a man and a very wealthy one at that. Most definitely not from her village. The man had turned and all my mother could think about was how well bred the man was. That man was my father, so I knew why she felt that way. He was a fae. She went on with her story saying how a few years ago before she met the fae, her own father had made a wish and ended up offering his daughter, my mother, for the price. She said to me that she looked upon her family a few years after she left for the Underground and saw that her family had become wealthy and her entire village thrived.

I smiled and opened my eyes. I could still see my mother from my memories as if she was actually standing there in front of me. Her long dark blonde hair was tied up in a loose braid showing off her big purple eyes. She gained that color when she took a potion that turned her into a fae. Her slightly tanned skin was always aglow and forever soft. She had on her most wonderful smile and clothes. The same that she wore when she was saying goodbye to me when I was off to tend to my own region for the first time.

Next to her was my father. He had this aura of power looming over him, like he didn't want it, but I knew that it felt that way because his older brother had died, leaving him with the High King title unexpectedly. My father had told me many Underground memories that he shared with his brother when they were both younger. Their father was Oberon, but he had died in the heat of battle leaving their mother to tend to the castle and realm's needs. While their mother was busy, my father and his brother set their minds to have some fun that always ended up getting them in a certain amount of trouble. It depended on what they smashed, mutilated, destroyed, and/or magically fused together that got them in different levels of trouble with their mother.

As they grew up, though, they started taking different paths and liking opposite things. Where my father was amazed with the beings Aboveground, his brother was obsessed with only the beings in the Underground. While my father adored spending time in the library and with his mother, his brother went off on quests to search for the mightiest of the mightiest to join the High Court's army and save the damsel's in distress. His brother knew military battle and strategies and anything to do with wounding or killing the opponent whist my father knew how to best an opponent with wits and brain. It was no wonder why my father's brother had died in a challenge. He was accepting challenges left and right. He had once told my father that it helped him with his anger problems, but that never fooled my father.

So after the burial, it was easy for my father to learn what he needed to run the High Court and the lower kings, but he never wanted the crown. At least until he met my mother. After that, he changed into the fae, that my mother saw him as. But the High War broke out only a year after I began running my kingdom. I haven't talked to my parents since then.

`'`'

Yet now, I looked at my memory of them, standing before me in this desolate forest. I could imagine what they'd be saying to me right now.

My father would be the first to speak, as always. "My son, my fellow king, in this situation that you're in, I suggest that you look to nature. The ground beneath your feet has been here longer before history was written and they know the future. If you allow yourself to listen, you'll know what the nonspeaking living things around sense for any upcoming event. Remember that, my son, and you'll get far in this race of life."

Then, my mother would speak in a voice so much like a free spirit. "Darling son, I have raised you to be courteous to others and have a sense of right and wrong, even if the right could lead you into more trouble. Keep in mind that every living thing has feelings and that they need to be taken care of with the sweetest capabilities. If you need to speak with such a thing, feel free to give before you receive."

I smiled, even as my memory of my parents left my mind. The fact that my mother had said 'even if the right could lead you into more trouble' was a funny thing to me. I had made the Labyrinth with that saying in my mind and as I recall, Sarah had chosen the right corridor, path, or door that she came across and each time, it left her in more trouble than the last.

I reveled in the faint moonlight that was able to sneak past the leaves of the dense canopy of the towering trees and calmed my mind, body, and soul so that I could listen to the great wise words of the plants here. I wanted to tune in to the calm voice of the breeze and listen in to the murmur of nearby waters. In a sound mind, I was able to do so, but what I heard was what I least expected.

The wind spoke with an urgency, a message that needed to be sent to all life that could hear. The plants were groaning and bending with the heavy message. The rocks moaned beneath all of them as the plants roots twisted with grief. The once sleeping animals were restless and bounded away, far away from the message and the reason the message was sent.

"Move if you can," the wispy breeze breathed. "Abandon all hopes of avoiding the coming conflict. News comes the Hidden Country: They have the Ultimate Power that has come back from the previous life and battle plans are being drawn. Move if you can."

The trees croaked. "We must save our children and protect the animals that live within and around us."

"Yes," the rocks drudged, "but how should we protect the walking beings."

"Leave them as they are." The trees twisted, "Let them use us if need be, but forget about protecting them. This is their fault for creating that monster and the dark king."

I literally crawled out of the meditation. _They had called Sarah a monster. Had she changed that much? No, she can't have. Her heart is too sweet despite the Blood Leeches spell._ I slid off the boulder and walked back to camp to capture what sleep I could. I laid down on the thin cloth of my cot and fell into an instant slumber.

`'`'

Everywhere, all around me, I saw the Underground as it was before Sylvanius began showing up. My castle was still in one beautiful piece and my Labyrinth unsolved. I stood in a room that was familiar, but I could remember which room it was. I studied the objects that seemed important: a table with a goblet and pitcher of water, an untouched plate of food, an open door, a closed door, a comfortable chair, and another image of me sitting in the chair. I was waiting... for something.

The open door led to the corridors of my castle. The food was cold and the water was surprisingly stale, I noticed. I watched the other me swing his leg back and forth as it hung from one of the arms of the chair and a crystal rolling about his hands and arms. I, myself, walked to the closed door and heard nothing. Then, as if Fate had been waiting for me, a scream sounded from the other side of the door. The other me bolted in his seat. I realized what was happening: I was waiting for Linda, Sarah's dear mother, to go into labor.

The world around me sped up. The other me was walking fast and the screams seemed short and high pitched. Occasionally, a female goblin left and came back, always closing the door behind her. Finally, the world slowed to normal pace. I noticed that the screaming was gone and a small sounding cry carried on. The other me was standing and clearly was feeling impatient. After a while, the crying stopped and a goblin woman peeked out from the door. It was the signal that I, the past me, could go in.

I followed myself and saw a small group of goblin women huddled in one corner, whispering something that I never noticed in the past. I listened and heard nothing new. They were going on that the child was once a past fae duchess. The duchess they spoke was very famous and almost married a previous Goblin King, but she was murdered the night before the wedding. Her heart was cut out, but her wonderful deeds never went away. Her music was also that of the so said angels that the humans loved to compare great beauty to.

I watched the younger me glide toward Linda and began speaking softly to her sleeping form. I had thanked her for making her wish and then got up to see the child in the crib next to the bed. I leaned over the wall of the crib and saw the newborn child asleep. She had no hair on her head and she seemed so tiny. I wanted to pick her up, but I didn't want to bother her, but a goblin woman, the Main Midwife, came over, picked up the baby, and handed her to me. I held the infant with more care then I held the other children I've handled. I knew my grandfather had to do what I was doing when the mother of my father died giving birth to him.

The only difference is that my grandfather got the woman pregnant because she wished for a lover, so my grandfather came to her. She enjoyed it, but when he told her that she had to give him a price, she had nothing and she wanted to stay Aboveground. Come nine months, he came back to her and took her to the Underground where she took her last breath. My grandfather raised my father and his older brother.

I cradled the girl in my arms and felt something I never knew that I would feel. It bloomed inside of me and burst into millions of wonderful pieces. I felt a kind of love and care. My past self never thought that the love he felt was a true love feeling.

_Why am I dreaming this? Why am I dreaming of the past? It won't help me with anything. I must wake up. Wake up, Jareth!_


	4. Things Surfacing

I bolted up from my bed covers. I had a dream that everyone I knew had all died and left me alone in this world and the next. I now know why Sarah would sometimes wake up screaming when she wasn't having those odd dreams of hers.

_Sarah... my sister... I'll heal you. I'll find a way to._

I got out of bed and began getting dressed into the child version of my brother's clothes. I could see why he liked them so much. They weren't as much of a hassle to walk in. There's also the fact that with these clothes, I can easily sneak up unsuspecting goblins and such than if I were wearing human clothes. I marveled at myself in the mirror for a bit before my stomach roared at me.

I bounded toward the bedroom door when I realized that I forgot something; the communication crystal. I bounded to my dressers and leaped to the door. A funny thought of a male ballet dancer ran through my mind as I hopped down the halls of the Serpent Abode. I waved to some goblins and other funny looking creatures of this realm and Jareth's. I heard another set of footsteps following me from behind. I knew that it was Xtam, who was to wait on me and perform other servant-like stuff for me. I always avoided giving orders to him because he was a nice Teg and I didn't want to burden him too much. I told him my thoughts and he said the he wouldn't mind if I asked him to carry the world on his shoulders, if I ordered it, he'd do it.

"Good morning, Xtam." I said as I walked.

"Morning, young Prince. Have a good sleep?"

"In a way." I answered shortly, not wanting to attract to much attention to my lack of sleep.

"I heard you yelling for the Lady, your sister. Had you a bad dream?" Xtam asked innocently.

I sighed. "I did. Since Jareth left, I felt so alone even though I have all the goblins surrounding me and you always with me. I feel empty and lifeless, Xtam. I think I truly feel what my sister did when we lived Aboveground after our parents died and how Jareth felt when Sarah left him without any hopes of truly being with her."

"Indeed, master. The faes can love freely, but can only get married once. Our king, as far as I know, has never loved anyone, but the Lady, besides his parents, but that's a sort of different love."

"His parents?"

"Aye. The High King and Queen of the Underground. They have always served the realms with heavenly care. Too bad the dark king never appreciated that care."

_Jareth's parents are the High Royals? Wow!_ "The dark king, Sylvanius?"

"Yes, master."

"Ah." That was all I wanted to say after that. Right now, I was hungry and I was standing at the grand doors of the dining hall. I needed food in order to finally beat Sir Didymus in a match, hopefully.

.*.*.

The sun barely peeked in over the horizon when the camp sprung to life. I was already awake for I was the last sentry for the night. In my hands were the crystal balls that we'd need later when we would begin the search for the Moving Manor somewhere in the Hidden Country. I watched the waking forms in the camp from where I was on the hill we have designated as the watching point. Smoke began to rise when one of the goblins urinated on the dying embers of the fire. No one spoke, but all of them knew that today, something would happen. Before each troop member stepped into the weapons tent, they took the time to pray for their families and friends should they not make it through or hope that nothing bad will happen or have a quick pep talk to themselves.

Me? I only sat there on the hill in full amour waiting for the troops to gather around the hill. A few yards away was the place where the Manor had disappeared. That is where I would roll one of the spheres into and use the other to see what is on the other side. Many say an ambush, others say that the Hidden Country isn't there, while the troops that are left don't say anything about it. I agree with the ones that say nothing.

No one but those who work for the dark king knows what lies on the other side. No one will know until after my crystal gets past the barrier and even so, all we can do is hope that we'll get through and complete our mission with minor casualties and deaths.

Words drifted out past my lips as I spoke to the now gathered and organized group of varied creatures. "Today, come the noon point of the sun, we will have made our way into the manor and hopefully find the reason for this quest, the Lady Williams." I stood below the crest of the hill and paced with a light and trustworthy friend in my hands. The sparkle on the thin blade made by the glinting morning sun reflected the excited feeling many of the troops had. They wanted to fight. They wanted to bleed their enemy. They wanted to fight to the death.

"We will," I continued, "sneak about the Country and the Manor as best as we can. Should we be seen or heard or even smelled, to those I have spoken to must stay behind and fight while the rest must follow me to continue the quest. We will break off our numbers if we must until we find our target or none of us are left." I glanced upon the faces of the group. Some had fear, clear in their eyes as the daylight. I hoped that their fear would not affect the task ahead.

"Now, shall I send in the crystal? Yay or nay?"

"Yay." They answered somewhat softly.

"I repeat: Shall I send in the crystal?"

Louder, they answered. I'd have made them scream it, but we were looking for stealth this day. I turned and let go of a crystal. It rolled up the hill, down the other side, and continued it path to the exact place where the Manor vanished.

.*.*.

_'That's just it, Tobes. Right past the magic barrier was a wall that must have taken since the end of the High War to build. We're lucky that one of our smaller troops had found a crevice large enough for all of us.'_

"That's amazing! And there was no detection of it as the years passed, but the Hidden Country must have been called something else before right?"

_'I'm not sure. You'd have to console Aethanvan and his books about that.'_

"I still think that it's a trap. You said that anyone who has gone by the barrier landed in the neighboring realm, but your crystal went through easy as pie. I think you're being expected."

_'Even if we are, Tobes, that's not going to stop this quest. Oh! I'll talk to you in a moment. Something's going on.'_

The crystal stopped humming with his thoughts/voice soon afterwards. I took that chance to talk to the Serpent Lord about the former name for the Country. Once I stood up, Xtam sprang to life. I inwardly sighed as he followed me down the large hallways to the library. The scale-like doors recognized my presence and silently opened, revealing a room my sister would have loved to marvel in.

Touching the twenty foot ceiling, the numerous bookcases held thousands of books, some as old as time itself and some new from this morning. Each book came from the ends of the Underground and the Aboveground and each one was carefully taken care of. The shelves gleamed with the book's colors as if they were happy to hold such a burden. Somewhere, light poured in, adding liveliness to the already bright hues. To me, it was about as good as walking through the Grassy Sea bazaar because the books talked to each other if one could listen correctly.

I wound around the bookcases to the area with rows of tables hidden beneath the many stacks of books. At one of them, Aethanvan floated as he read a thick book, flipping the pages with his fluffy tail. I took in the Serpent Lord's green-blue tinted scales and large sharp night blue horns, framed with a blue-green mane that stretched from his head down along the middle of his back and fluffed out with feathers at his tail. At his side were his mighty grass green wings, always unused it seemed.

_'Hello, Prince Williams.'_ The Serpent said without looking away from his book.

"Just Toby, please." I recited.

_'Indeed. How goes King Jareth?'_ He turned a page.

"They're going into the Country now that they found a way past this huge wall that borders the entire place." I said as I sat in a chair next to the lord.

_'A wall?'_ Aethanvan looked up._ 'No one has ever said anything about a wall nor when it was built. Hmm... it was probably made by pure labor, then since there was no detection of magic apparently. Did Jareth say what it looked like?'_

"No. All he said was that it was very large."

_'Interesting.'_ He looked back at his book.

"I came to ask if there is any information before the Hidden Country became hidden."

_'That's what I'm trying to figure out right now, actually. Come look.'_

I stood up and glanced at the page before me. The words were written in Goblin, but I read it as easily as English.

...

_Upon discovering this portal, Knight Muser ventured into the area, finding that this realm was not a realm indeed, but the next dimension. The knight brought the High King of that time to the portal. That is where and when the law that no one was to pass into that place he called the Aboveground was made. Soon only a select few could venture into the Aboveground at all, though it has been thought that if one of those special beings wished it, they could take an entire group past the portal barrier._

_As of this day, the select few is the High King, his son, and the Goblin King. Some say that only those beings can pass is because they are the most powerful beings in the Underground and that it is their right. Whatever the reason, the portal remains open to those beings and no one else can get through._

"So, the Hidden Country isn't an Underground realm at all, but the Aboveground! What's the wall then?" I asked mainly to myself.

_'I've no idea. If the Hidden Country _is_ the Aboveground, I've no idea. I have some books from there that have maps in them. They're on that table.'_ He said as he pointed to the book ridden table next to us. _'You might want to watch out for the Underground books there. They bite.'_ He turned back to the large book as I wandered to the other table to begin my search.

.*.*.

"Oh my darling! I keep having the same dream over and over again. None of your spells have done anything and none of the Othersider potions have worked as well." The almost queen complained from her vanity.

I strolled over to her, holding her close, and attempted to soothe her. "Love, have no fear. Soon, when we rid ourselves of those kings and take control of the High Court, we'll have all the power imaginable."

She flew out of my arms, standing a few feet from me as a maniac would. Black fire glowed in her eyes as her breath came in heavily. "Enough about the plan! I hear it enough from you as it is! Everyday it's 'the plan will succeed' or 'the plan will happen'! I get it! As you've said yourself, I'm more powerful than you and possibly smarter! If I am, than lay off with the plan!" She produced a crystal in her long bone white fingers and looked into it with her coal eyes. "These dreams are odd. They give me something that you can't, yet you are all I need as you say. I wonder if that is true." Her eyes shifted to mine.

I straightened myself to regain my stern aura. "I _am_ all you need. What those dreams give you is a sense of yourself losing control of your power. If you just..." I yelled in pain before I could finish my thought.

She had thrown her sphere directly at my shoulder, there it splintered past my dark royal garb and dug itself into my skin. I favored my wound after seeing a stream of silver blood seep through the many layers of fabric I had on. I glared at my queen as she stood proud and tall in her dark gray corseted dress. The many details of red lace reflected the fire that remained in her eyes. Ever since her transformation, she stood many feet taller than her old human shell and her built up power boosted beyond what anyone could ever hope of containing. Because of that I feared her, loved her, and wanted to rule her. I knew that I would never stand lower than her. I could never become a slave for her.

"Soon, my dear. You'll pay for this." I hissed.

"Cash or credit?" As soon as she said that her face went blank for a breath's moment. "Leave me." She whispered.

Defeated for now, I did as I was ordered, but there will come a time that she'll be ordered around. I walked through the Manors halls with a fanged smile.

.*.*.

That's all there was for miles around: trees, though they weren't the same as the trees I had listened to last night. These were silent and still as if they couldn't even bring themselves to move or speak. I actually leaned against an old one and attempted to converse with it, but nothing came through.

_Magic must be forcing these plants to be silenced. It smells like the work of Sylvanius._

The group continued winding through the forest, following what little we could all sense of the Manor. A slight breeze wound it's way through the thick trunks bringing refreshingly cool air, but no wise words or careful warnings. Even the earth beneath my feet was mum. The troops didn't notice the oddity of this whole place, I was glad for that much, but it made me fear that something is going wrong. We trekked with as much sound as a Royal Hide as she'd search for water. The sky above could barely be seen for the canopy was thick with the tear shaped leaves.

"Your Highness?" A quite voice spoke from around my feet.

As tall as a full grown Tickle Lily, an orange furred squirrel stood in a fashion much like Sir Didymus. "Yes?"

"Sire, I am Sir Nuitcasse, fellow brother to your Royal knight, knight to you, and protector of those in the Labyrinth Forest."

I smiled, my thoughts answered without me asking anything. "What is it that you wish to say, knight?"

"Sire, I fear this place. It is unusual that your knights fear anything, but I fear this. I can hear Didymus saying that it's my imagination. This place, as alive as it is, seems dead. Of all the places that I have been in the Underground, all forms of life had a magic air about them, but not here. There is no magic and that is what I fear."

I knelt down to meet the knight eye to eye. "I know, I feel it too, but we mustn't scare the others. We must have the task in their minds."

"Understood, sire." He saluted me.

"Good. Let's catch up to the others."

We brought up that back and said nothing more as the quest continued with how much of the sun's light shone through. Too soon, the blinding dark made it impossible to go any further. A camp was set up with a small fire that was tended to by an elf from the Grassy Sea. The food was prepared by an Imp that was also from the Sea. I ate what little I could. Too many things were on my mind. I decided to lay down in hopes to ease my troubled mind.

`'`'

Upon closing my eyes, I saw my lovely Sarah in Mirror's Keep again. That dress she had on was wonderful. Each color complimented her natural beauty. I remember how heavenly she smelled and I cherished what moment I could when I held her close to me. Then, she moved away from me, dread open on her face, a flower defenseless against a stinging wasp. I reached for her, but something changed within her and I dropped my hand. She grew taller, her limbs stretched, the blood in her skin vanished. Standing before me was no longer the Sarah I once knew.

This new woman was eight feet tall, deathly pale, and seemed Other-like. Instead of emerald orbs, these eyes were black and evil. Her nails were talons, her gown was as far away from innocent as one could get, her entire aura was that of a black hole. This was not the Sarah I knew and loved.

She spoke in a seductive tone. "Jareth. I'm still me. I'm still your Sarah. I've only changed for the better, besides there's no cure for me. None that the future can't change. Love me, Jareth. Fear me. Let me rule you." She reached out for me this time. "Jareth. Jareth."

Her voice changed from being lovely and seductive to sounding like a boy's. _'Jareth! Answer me, Jareth!'_

`'`'

I shook myself out of the semiconscious vision and sat up from the bed pad. "Yes, Toby. What is it?" I spoke aloud.

_'I know where you are!'_

"I know where I am, too. In the Hidden Country."

_'No! The Hidden Country is the Aboveground! The place where the Manor disappeared was a portal to the Aboveground! I looked at the maps of it and I believe that the wall that you saw was the Great Wall of China. The closest city where Sylvanius is probably docked in is Beijing. He probably disguised the Manor as something else. Your guess is a good as mine what he did or what he's planning.'_


	5. The Beginning of the End

Everything was perfect. The half moon radiated upon the Manor hidden among the unsuspecting humans. I sat on my throne with my soon-to-be wife next to me. After the fit she had, she came to me and asked to be forgiven. I forgave her... after I paid her back with what she had given me. I look at her with a grin on my face. She looked back, gifting me with a smile the no bandage could contain. I reach out for her hand and kiss the silver soaked gauze. She'll be fully healed in a matter of minutes, so I'll enjoy the pleasure of her pain.

.*.*.

I paced for hours. I had directed Jareth to the city limits of Beijing, but after that, Jareth disconnected the thought line between us. I fear what he could get himself into, knowing him so well as a brother.

Aethanvan left me after the first hour of my pacing. Later, I sent off Xtam. I had the comfort of books with me and was all I needed. Even as I hungered, I fasted. The occasional librarians slunk in and out fast enough for me to just notice that they were there. Even when the lights dimmed with the falling sun and the floating candelabras lit when they sensed that I stayed. What would Jareth do? That was the main question that rolled around my head. I finally sat down, exhausted and hungry, when someone cleared their throat. I glanced in the direction of the sound and saw a silhouette of a person standing just outside of the candle light.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely.

"Yes, you can, young prince." The person was a man with a strong deep voice.

"Speak then, so that I may help you." I sit forward, waiting to help the man.

"Of course. I have many questions, though." The man walked along the edge of the light.

"I'll answer them all as best as I can, sir." I was glad that my lessons are paying off.

"Then I'll start with this one: Where is my son?" A chair near me pulled itself out from under the table as he spoke.

My eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "I assure you, sir, if there had been a lost child, he'd be with the Abode Nannies." _I'm just a kid myself. I'm surprised I'm not with the Nannies._

"My son is far too old to be kept in the hands of a nanny." The man stepped into the light.

I gaped. The man was not just a man, but the most royal of all fae, the High King. I hastily stood up and bowed. "Mi'lord, my apologies. I had not known that I was talking to you."

"I know, dear boy. I see that my son has taught you well." The King sat down in the chair.

"He has. He has been a brother to me since I lost my sister to the dark king." I sat down, attempting to slow my heart rate. "As to your question, he has taken a small band of creatures to retrieve my sister from the dark king, but in order to do that he had to go into the Aboveground. I cannot say what he is doing now, mi'lord."

"I suspected that much. Your sister, Sarah, plays a great deal in this game Sylvanius has drawn up. Do you know why?" The King leaned back into the chair unlike what Jareth would do.

"Nay, sire. Though I had read many things about the people and places important to the upcoming battle, I haven't seen much of the reason why this fate has happened to Sarah." I folded my legs in an Indian style on the chair, wondering what the King could tell me that's useful.

"I see. Do you know why Jareth is the Goblin King when he could easily be the High Prince?"

I shook my head. _Why is he asking all these questions and not saying why he's asking them?_

"I have much to say then. I'll start with the history of High Kings from the past. My father was Oberon. Before he came to be High King, he was the Goblin King. The first High King had decided that if his heir were to lead the entire Underground, then he would have to learn how to overcome difficult dilemmas. So, the first High King sent his son to rule over the goblins. Goblins, as you already know, are a lot to handle, so it was good practice. After that, every heir to the High title had to rule as the Goblin King."

"So when you pass on your title, Jareth will be High King?"

"Indeed. Now, where does your sister come in in all of this? In the time _before_ _my_ grandfather, a Goblin King, not a high King mind you, fell in love with a fellow fae, but his stepbrother was jealous was killed the fae woman the night before the wedding. The Goblin King found his beloved gashed open with her heart missing and a note. The woman, mind you, was only a duchess from a realm far away from the Goblin Realm, but she was well known for her acts of kindness and gentle voice. She was a musician and the only that was a woman."

"What did the note say?" I couldn't help but think that this story was like reading a really good book.

"It stated: _This woman was loved before you ever loved her. She just didn't see me before you have. Because you have stolen her away from me, I have stolen from her what matters the most, her heart in which you were about to exchange by marriage. You may steal my life, but I will live on in your memory. Good luck living off the rest of __your lonely days. Love, your dear stepbrother._"

"Wow. Talk about green with envy."

The King nodded. "The fae woman was never forgotten. She was not the most powerful being when she lived, but she had the most powerful heart. Some years ago, her soul had found a new form. With the many kind acts she made and the sweet music she shared, the new form became potent, but she was forced to store her abilities when she stayed in the Aboveground. Your sister..."

"... is a past fae? She was murdered?" I stood up, freaked out by the story now. "What will happen to Sarah if Jareth can't get to her in time?"

The King spoke calmly. "Should he fail, the Underground will fall into darkness by the hand of dear Sarah. She will either have to be changed back into her normal fae form from the dark fae form or be killed in order to keep the darkness from coming. Either way, her present form must be terminated with post haste."

"All we can do right now, sire, is hope for the best. Jareth knows what he's doing." _I hope._ I looked at the king sitting before me. Jareth definitely got the hair color from his father and the shape of the face and nose. The high King's eyes though, were like staring into a fountain, changing shades with the slightest shift of light.

I was right. All we could do was wait and talk.

.*.*.

"My love, I feel the need for fresh air. Will you come with me?" Sarah asked despite the remains of her bandages on her face.

I didn't look at her because I had to finish the human paperwork to retrieve the rest of the supplies I ordered. "Nay, my dear. You can go, but be back in time for the ceremonial brunch I have planned. Tomorrow, we attack the High Court."

"Of course. Work well." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her leave gracefully. With her, I'll kill all who oppose my claim to the throne. Things will go according to my plan. My plan to get back what's rightfully mine.

.*.*.

"Careful, Derenic. Act like a human." I whispered to the disguised Imp near me.

I have been able to lead the group to the edge of the Aboveground forest, but there was a city teeming with humans. Luckily, I saved my energy the night before to give the creatures a human appearance like I had done to the goblins in the Ballroom dream I gave Sarah.

The crystal I hid in my human clothes pocket pulled me to the Manor, guiding me to Sarah and Sylvanius. I prayed to the Gods that the creatures wouldn't do something stupid before even reaching the Manor. The bustling streets were a problem and monitoring a variety of beings was stressful. Every now and then, I had to explain the green meant go and red meant stop and what a certain thing was and how dangerous it could be. One mistake with the steel traveling machines and our cover will be blown.

Magic translated the signs for me. I knew that I was the city of Beijing, but I couldn't figure out how the Manor snuck here without being seen by the humans. The crystal lead me to a large facility called _S&S Wandering Co._

"Sire, is this the Manor?" The squirrel asked. His human shape was a small Chinese school boy.

"I believe it is, Nuitcasse. But we can't use what Toby told us about the Manor. Magic can shift halls and rooms around. Who knows what the dark magic can do." I turned to the group, making sure that they were looking at me. "We'll break of into small teams and search the building for a way in. Once you find it, mark it somehow. I want us to meet here in an hour and a half."

"Yes, sir!"

I dismissed them and observed them socializing with their fellow troops and they went about their mission. I turned to my own group. I had an Elf, a Dwarf, a Goblin, and an Incubus. Each one in a local human shape and each one waiting my command.

"We're going to do something different than the others."

.*.*.

I walked through the dismal halls that I came to know so well, but despise with a passion. I know that I am to become a queen, yet I don't feel ready for such a title. The Othersiders, as amazing as they are, don't seem to be what I want to rule. They are too gruesome and animistic for what I like. Sylvanius, my soon-to-be husband acts much like them.

I pulled off the gauze from my body and tightly bundle it up. I came to the nearest window and tossed the mess out. I couldn't believe that I actually let myself to bruised up by Sylvanius and then make it seem like he wounded me into obedience. I had to cut myself to get the bandages soaked in blood so that he'd accept my 'surrender'. Outside, beyond the window, I could see the Aboveground. This place I liked. It seemed like home to me whereas this Manor is a prison. The humans go about their lives with a simple purpose. I envied them. I want what they have: freedom. My only solace is a violin that I found in the marketplace.

The black leather case gave me a piece of the freedom I wanted. I do not remember learning the violin, but as soon as I picked up the lovely instrument, odd memories flooded into my mind. Memories of my playing in front of thousands of people and in a quaint little room. The only odd thing since finding the violin, these dreams started coming when I rest for even a moment.

The dreams appeared to be memories though I know that they're not real, just dreams. I'd see a little boy smiling at me. He'd talk to me, but the dreams won't allow me to listen to the words. Then, the boy leaves me and suddenly, I'm in this garden where these three odd creatures are. One, I know, is a Dwarf, but I couldn't tell what the other two are. One was a strange fox with an eye-patch and the other was some kind of furry red giant. They'd walk me around, talking to me as well. They'd leave me at an entrance way to this dark corridor. I'd walk down in one direction and meet this strange fae.

I knew he was fae for his pupils were different sizes like mine. He seemed so familiar, though I never met him before. This man is what Sylvanius isn't and yet, I don't know if he's real or not. He'd smile a sharp grin and talk and like the others, no voices came through, but music had. Sweet wondrous strange music. The first time I heard it, I couldn't understand what purpose it has to these dd dreams so I did nothing as people began appearing in pairs and dancing with the beat given to them. The fae danced as well, but he had no partner. I stood where I was, letting the ghosts of the dancing couples pass through me. Then the dream ended. I woke up knowing what I had to do. The next night, I joined him in the dance. The moment I touched him, words drifted in with the music. I danced, something Sylvanius would never do. I was happy, but then my partner stopped. I looked at him and saw something I've never seen before. I couldn't quite place what it was, yet I knew it was important. I glanced at a ornamented clock behind him and woke up to the warm sun.

I sighed and lean on the window sill. _I want the human's flawed life. It ought to be more fulfilling than this life, however new it may seem._ I straighten up and step in front of a hall mirror. My hair hasn't quite settled from the magic I put on it to seem like it has been burned and my face has the phantom remains of the cuts I made. I brush them away and observe my crystalline flesh and reverberant dark jewel eyes. Everything on my person is like a newborn trying to get used to her body. Some days, I stare at my hands and imagine them smaller and softer. I run my hands through my black hair and lean back on the sill.

Beyond that distasteful fountain is the human world. The humans wander about, living their lives as they chose. Their life is the fountain. As ugly as their world may be, there are certain attributes in it that make it shine. Their life is ever flowing, never stopping. I want to walk among them, I want to talk the way they do, I want to be like them. For now, I stare and yearn.

A group of humans break off into smaller groups. Probably another batch of humans to feed the Othersiders. They are dressed too common to have an appointment with Sylvanius. One group follows the road that leads to the unloading deck and another goes the opposite way towards the training yard disguised as a lab test building. My guess that each of those groups will break off and go more ways that lead into the Manor. One group stays at the fountain, as if they are anxious about getting anywhere near the Manor. I'm not surprised. The Manor gives off that kind off feeling to the most sensitive humans. They should feel that way anyway. This will be the last day they'll get to see their earth.

I smile forlornly and almost wished that the spurting water came down a little. These humans are the most peculiar that I have seen during my time here. It's as if they have never seen their world before and have just roused from sleep. The group moves away from the fountain walking straight for the front doors. One among these humans stands out with his business clothes and bleach blonde hair. This was odd. The human in this area have dark hair or odd colors, but not blonde. Curious, I send out a magic probe to get a closer view on this human. I watch the probe hover closer to it's goal. I willed my vision to transfer to the probe and saw what was once far now close. The probe followed behind the human for a while. He doesn't walk like his comrades. Maybe he's an Othersider leading the whole group here. The probe circles around to the front of him.

That was all I needed to see.

I snatched the probe back to me as fast as possible and stared at the fae from my dreams. He looked around himself. I think he felt the presence of the probe. This fae _is_ real. I'm not dreaming. I must, I must talk to him. I must, I must see if he knows anything about anything. I must... I have to get to him.

I strutted away from the window, trying to find my way through the endless labyrinth without string to guide me back. No breadcrumbs for me, for I don't want to come back. As much as I love Sylvanius, I cannot stand his rule. He always stirs up a force within me, a storm in which I _want_ to rebel against him. At times, I cannot tell the difference between a true rebel or a flirting renegade whenever I'm around him.

I slowed my pace when I sense Othersiders coming my direction. I eavesdrop into their conversation.

"It won't be long now." The Othersider laughs dryly. "I can already taste the silvery blood of the resisting fae and succulent lower classes. The lower the class, the more dirt in their blood, and the more dirt, the tastier they'll be. Cooked or raw." Others laughed with him.

"Of course, we won't be able to kill the wimp son of the High King ourselves." Another spoke. "His majesty, Sylvanius, wants to do it himself, so he can say that he wiped out the remaining of human lovers. What I don't get is why his majesty wanted to embed the descriptions of the Goblin King and High King when we won't see them."

"I wonder that, too." A third Othersider says. "Of course, you're complaining, as always. How is it hard to memorize the fact that the wimp king has friggin poofy light hair and dresses like a... how do the humans say it... a gay person. The High King, I'm glad, has more dignity than his son."

_Are they talking about the fae I just saw outside?_ I listened more intently knowing that they were coming closer.

"Yes, but remember the other descriptions?" The second added. "The son has blue eyes that can freeze your heart and instantly kill you."

"REALLY?" The first yelled sharply. "You are a Gods Damned Othersider, a creature made of the dark, and you're afraid of a wimp? I hope you die in the first wave. That's all I'm saying. Oh." The first made the mistake of not watching where he was going and saw me turn the corner.

"Your Queenliness." They chimed, slightly bowing.

"Evening, my dear people."

"How goes your stroll this fine day?" The first asked politely.

"Splendid enough. I hear you are ready for battle. My question is are you really? I know some others that are ready, yet they spend the last of this day in the training yard. I suspect that they'll survive the longest. I bid you farewell." I smile royally, and leave.

With glee, I hear the second Othersider whisper, "Maybe we should go to the training yard."

"No shit, you dolt!" The first whispered harshly.

"I swear," the third begins, "you'll end up killing your own comrade in the war."

"I'm thinking about killing him now."

I laugh and tune out. I've heard enough. In fact, I remember what they said about the Goblin King. He looks like the fae I saw in my dreams and outside. Is that man really my enemy? What am I to do? The halls become a blur with tears of confusion filling my eyes. I wipe away the tears, harden up my core. _I'll just hide my feelings as usual and confront the fae. I _will _meet him._


	6. A New Beginning

It didn't take me long to get to the 'lobby' of the Manor. What the difficult part of getting there was trying to hide myself from any roaming Othersiders. A few times, I had to place a spell on myself that allowed me to blend in with the shadows, but I made it and there on the other side of the front doors was the small group I wanted to meet.

.*.*.

"There's something odd about this entrance." Nuitcasse said. "It just got a dark feeling, like the doors are living."

"I know, but we must continue forward." The incubus whispered.

"Iz not afraid." The goblin bragged.

"No one said anything about being afraid." The elf reasoned.

The dwarf looked up at me. "Are you going to say anything to calm their nerves?"

I shook my head. "No matter what I say, what's beyond that door will still shock them."

"Do you know why the dark feeling is there?"

"Yes." I simply said and took the first step closer to the doors.

The feeling grew ever stronger with each step. With each step, I could see past the glass of the doors. With each step, I could see more detail in the lobby and spot a lithe figure hiding there. I placed a hand on the odd door handle and pushed the door open. Behind me, I could hear the whispering of my group. I walked in, letting them hold open the door for each other, but in the entrance of the door did they stay. I wished there was more light in this lobby, but the figure prevented any other light source to illuminate the area.

"I see that you made it into the Manor." The figure spoke.

"I had help from someone you used to know." I replied.

"I know no one else but the dark king and his Othersiders."

"But you know me." I grinned.

The figure laughed. "Not well enough to consider you familiar to me."

"You know more about me than you think, Sarah."

The figure stiffened. "You know my name."

It wasn't a question, though I answered anyway. "I knew you before you became what you are now."

"What am I now?" She challenged.

I took a step farther toward the darkness. "Something sweeter than this. Something kinder and softer."

She followed my motions in the shadows. "Am I harsh, firm, and evil now?"

"I pray not." I stopped at the edge of the light coming in from outside.

"Who was I if you knew me?" She stopped at the edge of the darkness.

I held out my hand. "Come with me and I'll show you." I saw her eyes glitter.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because..." I stopped, remembering all the horrible things I've done and said to Sarah.

"You have nothing to say?" She smiled tooth-fully.

"I... You just have to trust me."

She lightly laughed and leaned towards me. "Wrong answer."

I flew back by sheer power, landing on the creatures that came with me. Then, I was picked up by dark magic and was thrown about like a rag doll. Somewhere, Sarah was laughing manically. She ran me into walls, the creatures, and the floor many times. I must have had more than a couple bones broken by the time I decided to speak again.

"Sarah!"

She stopped throwing me about and held me in the air with her magic. "What?"

"You have... to trust me... because... I... loved you... before you turned... into this dark form." I could feel my blood run from exposed wounds and my mind slowly going dark.

"What did you say?" Sarah asked quietly.

"I love you... Sarah."

"The only love I know is Sylvanius."

"Then... learn to not... love him for... he doesn't love... you for you. He... loves you for... your great power." I felt the ground at my feet now, though when all the magic pressure was gone, I fell to my knees.

"I know why he loves me, but it sounds so much more true when someone else tells me." Sarah stepped into the light. "Take me with you. Teach me a life other than what I know now."

I took a look at her. She was so different from the Sarah I fell in love with. Her entire body screamed dark magic with her inhumanly long and thin limbs. Her face was even a narrow oval shape than the heart shape she used to have. Her eyes were cold and hard and her dark hair was long and straight. The only clothing covering her was scandalous in human terms but still somewhat modest in Underground terms. The outfit was similar to those of a fairy's.

"Please." Sarah said. "Don't leave me here."

I tried to stand up. The creatures came to my aid. "Come with us, then, and let your real friends, your brother, and me show your the life you had."

All she did was walk up to me and touch my shoulder. Her touch, as dark as it was, healed my body. I could feel the great power and the darkness destroying the light magic as my bones popped back together and my silvery cuts mend into flawless skin again. I stood up straight, feeling heavier than normal. The dark magic weighed me down, but I look at Sarah and see her smile.

"Come, my dear. I'll take you to your true home." I held out my hand and felt her surprisingly soft skin mold with mine. "We'll have to leave before we're noticed."

She looked into my eyes. "Agreed."

.*.*.

"Mi'lord?" I asked, practically laying on the library table.

"Yes, Prince Toby?"

"If Jareth fails his mission what would happen to you?"

"I'm afraid I'd be murdered, son. If Sarah still lives as a dark creature, it will be the end of all the Underground and possibly the Aboveground."

I sat back in my chair. "I'd be killed, too."

"I'm afraid so since you are now fae."

"You know, I was happy that I became a part of this reality rather than the one Aboveground. I just wish Sarah could have seen happiness here before deciding to leave the Goblin Castle. I wonder how the Goblin Realm is doing, now that I mention it."

"We could always take a look." The High King offered.

I smiled and nodded. I produced a crystal cube. I felt that with six sides, I could see more than a sphere. The High King leaned in to watch what played on the cube. The fiery headed woman who took control of the Goblin Realm had made such a mess, but it looked like she was trying to clean it up along with her fiery helpers. The helpers looked a bit like the Fieries, but they acted more... humane.

"I can't believe that _I_ believed that I would get the High Queen title. I never should have listened to Sylvanius." Yerelda sniffed. "I want to make up for what I've done. The creatures I've hurt, the lives I've taken, the half-truths I told."

I made the cube vanish. "Wow. Someone regrets their actions."

"Many people like her do. They don't mean to hurt others, but they think of themselves before they think about others and when they do think about others, it's sometimes too late to make amends."

"True." An idea bulb lit up in my head. "She wants to make up for what's she's done. That's what she said, right?" The High King nodded. "I have an idea, then."

"What is it?"

I was about to answer when the black thought crystal murmured. I pulled it out and listened.

_'Toby?' _Jareth asked.

"Yes, brother?"

_'I've got her, Tobes. I've found her. I'm bringing her to you. She doesn't remember you, but I've been telling her abut you and she's excited to meet you.'_

"Jareth! That's great!" I yelled.

"What? What is it, Toby?" The High King startlingly said.

I glanced at the King. "Jareth has Sarah! He's bringing her to us." I turned back to the crystal. "I'll get the medics of the Goblin Realm and possibly the Grassy Sea to start gathering for diagnostics on how to cure Sarah of the dark."

_'All right, Tobes. See you in a bit.'_

"Bye." I put the crystal back and stared at the High King. He seemed happy _and_ sad. "Sire?"

"Toby. I'm glad that Jareth found your sister, but I fear that no one will be able to cure her. It hurts me to think how my son will feel when he'll lose his only love. During the High War, many couples would lose their love to the darkness. The surviving spouse would not speak, then not eat or drink, and finally let their magic consume them. I fear that that will happen to Jareth if he were to lose Sarah to the darkness. If it does come to that, you'll have to train for Goblin King at such a young age, provided there is still an Underground after Sylvanius' wrath."

I gulped. King at a young age? Oh boy. "Let's hope that she'll be cured, then."

"That's all we can do, I'm afraid. I must leave for High Court now and prepare the troops for war. With Sarah gone, Sylvanius would not be happy. Farewell, Prince Toby." He waved goodbye and disappeared in a mist.

"Time for my idea to take wing." I whispered. "Chess Piece!"

.*.*.

Each group made it back to the fountain in the front of the Manor in disguise, but we still had to get out of the Aboveground and get back to the Underground with swifter feet. Who knows how long it could take Sylvanius to realize that his source of ultimate power is gone. Luckily, we were not humans. We calmly walked to the edge of the city and once the forest was in the horizon, we ran, humanly. When the first shade of the old trees covered us, we sped to our fastest pace. As we flew through the forest, everything passing by too fast to take notice, the sun inched across the sky.

The evening star woke up when the group arrived at the Great Wall of China. Now it was a matter of finding where exactly was the portal. Sarah, having been on the Manor when it went through, found it nearly immediately. She went through first and helped each creature through the portal as I was directing them in. The squirrel knight went through and I was left alone in the human world. I looked out toward the falling sun. The last time I was in this world, it was to bring Sarah and Toby to the Labyrinth. How long ago was it? Too long, but now Sarah's fae self has been unleashed and now she can live in the Underground with me, if I can revive her original self and show her that she loves me. It's only a matter of time.

I ducked into the portal and meet dark Sarah and the warm magic of the Underground. We calmed down in the magic world, but we're not safe yet. We resume our running to the Grassy Sea with one of my crystals leading the way. The sun here is just rising.

.*.*.

To run! How I enjoy this feeling of the wind whipping my hair around my head. Sylvanius never let me out long enough to run like I am with the fae and his wonderful creature troops. It amazed me when the different creatures could hold stable conversations while running without having to breathe heavily from the effort. The jokes they exchange! Pure brilliance especially the little goblins' jokes and riddles. They aren't as illiterate as the Othersiders and Sylvanius told me. In each realm that we pass, the goblins have something to say about the realm itself or those that live in it. My favorite has to be the one this tiny goblin exclaimed as we were passing through this beautiful tree-filled region.

"Iz Domain Distorta. 'He kingy there go crazy that he locked 'imself in a cold iron room."

Despite the lightheartedness of the creatures, it was the king running with me that worried me. From behind, he seemed fine. Without him noticing, I ran a little faster to be next to him and saw that he was troubled by something. I wanted to ask, but a little voice told me not to. He'll tell me soon.

Until that time, I'd focus on running and the jokes.

.*.*.

_'I understand that you wanted to help, but to sign a contract with the Volcanic Duchess without any consent or military personnel behind you? What were you thinking?'_ Aethanvan shrieked.

"She said she wanted to help and she did. The contract is to tell us the secrets of Sylvanius' plan and give the Goblin Realm back and we would grant her leniency to the High King and Goblin King's wrath. With the thought that I gave her of both very powerful kings mad at her, she signed the contract as quickly as she could grab a quill." I informed the Serpent.

_'But to leave the Sea unannounced...'_

"You never would have allowed me to leave, even if I asked for the entire army of the Goblins and Serpents. I had to do what I had to do. I came to you to ask you to help me, not lecture me."

_'Fine. I'll help you, but should Jareth find out what you did...'_

"I'll tell him the truth."

The Serpent eyed me with his large eyes. _'Fair enough. What do you want me to help you with?'_

"To get the Goblin Realm citizens back into their home." I beamed.

In the distance was the edge of the Grassy Sea. High in the sky was the yellow-red sun near the noon point. Home was close. The Serpent Lord gave me a lift when I soon became too tired to walk anymore after helping the Goblin Realm citizens move their things that they brought or bought. Sir Didymus and his dog/steed lead the way to the realm while Hoggle and Ludo helped the weak and small, though Ludo wanted to stay away from the freaky pink biting creatures.

Many of the goblin families had enough children to drive a human mother insane, but for the goblin women, it's an easy task to take care of their children. The mothers just walked with their littlest in their arms and their older children followed, playing games of tag and leap frog. Most of the fathers were in the Goblin Army, but for those that weren't, they provided entertainment for everyone around them. The old goblins lumbered along, muttering about how the cosmos is wrong and fate has never been this confusing and other such things. The different creatures that lived in the Goblin Realm stuck close to a few of the Grassy Sea Army recruits, the Reptilian Recs.

As different as the Goblin King is different from his citizens, so is the Serpent Lord. Aethanvan and his fellow Serpents were all too different. The non-royal Serpents did not have a pair of glorious horns or a very large feathery tail and though they are about the same length, only the royals had very large wings, softer feathers, and shinier scales. The colors all of their scales ranged from the most clever camouflage of grass green to the harsh hues of the hot desert sand to the waving wash of water.

I glanced around me to take in the Underground again. There was always something new that I seem to miss and I had a feeling that even when I am thousands of years old, something will always surprise me abut this alternate dimension. I got interrupted by a vibrating sensation in my coat pocket. I pulled out the communication crystal and open my mind.

_'Toby! How are you?'_ Jareth said.

"Good. Great. I'm bringing everyone back to their homes."

_'What? What about the fire witch?'_ Jareth exclaimed.

"I signed a contract with her. I'll tell you more when you get back to the castle. How are you guys?" I wanted to know how Sarah was doing.

"We're fine, Tobes. We're taking a bit of a breather, but we'll be back to running once we feel better. I say we'll get back around before nightfall, if not a little after."

"'Kay." I smiled. "I can't wait to see all of you again. Tell Sar that I love her. Take care, brother."

_'Thanks, Tobes. I'll relay the message to Sarah.'_ With that the connection dropped.

Soon, all will be alright again and then we can begin planning on how to fell the dark king.

.*.*.

"This seems so familiar." I said, stepping past the invisible boundary line to the Goblin Realm.

The moon hung high in the sky as the light danced on the Labyrinth and Goblin City. Everything about this place was heavenly and perfect. The ruggedness of the Labyrinth walls and the paths that run through it seemed no more rough than another fae's skin. In fact, the entire Realm and kingdom seemed to resemble it's owner and leader. How could it be that I still love Sylvanius after all that I know he did to this... wonderful fae? How is it possible that I still feel connected to the dark king when I know that he killed thousands of innocent souls and never felt any remorse for them?

What about me? I don't remember anything about what Jareth has told me abut my past. All I remember is that Sylvanius is my dawn, noon, dusk, and midnight. All I have to go on is what Jareth tells me and what my dreams have shown me, but should anything feel wrong, I won't hesitate to leave and find who I am exactly, even if I have to act like Sylvanius in order to find out. Should I find that Jareth is lying to me just to cloud my judgment on what side of life I'm on, I won't stop to think when I unleash the true fury of the dark magic on him and anyone who might stop me, even the oh-so-powerful dark king and Gods fearing High King.

Until then, I'll keep my blood thirst to a minimum. Of course, I'll still need to fulfill my hunger at some point in time.


	7. Asleep or Not

The moonlight fell softly on the harsh corners of the disguised Manor. All seemed peaceful and waiting. The sun is expected to rise with red clouds, a sign of soon-to-be coming bloodshed. For now, the Manor inhabitants celebrated deep within the twisted halls and dark spaces.

"Where is she?" Sylvanius rose from his throne in the Great Hall.

"Mi'lord, she is not available at the moment." An Othersider respectfully spoke.

The dark king tapped his thin foot upon the stone floor. His face contorted by his thoughts. Then, he brought out from his robe a dagger with its blade silver. "Tonight, we are supposed to be wedded. Show me the one who defies my rule."

A splendid mist lifted off of the curved blade and revealed Sarah walking with a smile on her elongated face. "There you are, my dear. Now where might you be?" The dark king willed the mist to show more, but all it did was expand to show Sarah's entire form in the mist. Sylvanius growled. "Where are you?" Then, Jareth showed up, taking her hand in his. "Ah. You left me for the wimp. Well, well, well. I should have put a better spell on you, but the Blood Leeches spell will do just fine."

Sylvanius rose the blade high above him and clearly shouted. "With the power of blood and metal, I command the unwilling mind of my love to do as I order! At the strike of midnight, you will kill my enemy and remember what you have done! No amount of power will stop you, my love. Kill! Kill the Goblin King!" Sylvanius then laughed manically.

The Othersiders grinned. The battle will be easier with a king dead and an army left without a leader.

.*.*.

"Will I ever remember my past life?" I asked, taking in the beautiful castle around me.

The Goblin King shrugged. "We can only hope." He held my hand respectfully as he lead me through the halls. We had arrived at the castle a few moments ago and went on a search for Toby.

I tried to remember anything about this place, but nothing, no memories came to mind, though I know I've been here before. The warmth of the castle felt familiar and greatly contrasted with the coldness of the Manor. There was light and peace when I entered the Labyrinth with the group and those two things have been constant even as the group broke off to meet their families and friends.

We came up to these grand doors, decorated with living metal snakes. They were quiet as the fae walked up to them, but when I came close to them, they hissed.

"Enough with that." I hissed back. "I've done nothing to you."

"Actually, Sarah, when you first came here, you shattered the Escher Room, the heart room, so the castle hasn't forgiven you just yet." The king explained as he walked into the other room.

"Ah. That's... lovely." I followed him and was thankful that I didn't have to listen to the doors anymore.

"Mi'lady!" A small white gowned and veiled figure ran up to me. "It's so good to see you again! I'm so pleased that you are back."

"I'm sorry," I said, "I don't remember you."

"My apologies, mi'lady. Hopefully, in time, your memories will come back. Until then, I'm Zem the Teg. I am your personal servant." She swept into a low bow, then she looked at the man. "Goblin King, Prince Toby has sent me to bring both of you to him. He is in the library, searching for an answer."

He quizzically looked at the Teg. "And just what is the question?"

"You'll see, mi'lord. Come, the prince waits for you."

...

This library was more grand than the Manor's was. Books floated from one shelf to the next and the candelabras followed any living thing within the library walls. Three large windows allowed moonlight and fresh air to swirl about. A round table with books stacked high sat in the middle of the entire place. I could see that there were a couple of feet seated at the table, the rest of the body was hidden by the books.

"Toby." The king spoke.

A blonde haired child that looked very similar to Jareth peeked up from behind the books. "Brother Jareth!" He slid out of his chair, ran full speed to the king, and leaped to give the man a hug. "You made it back okay." The child looked at me. "And you brought Sarah. I was expecting you to let her rest for the night before letting her meet me."

"Well, she wanted to meet you before anything else happens, Toby." The man smiled.

Toby nodded his head and walked up to me. "Hi, Sarah. You don't remember me, but I'm your little brother. Well, half-brother, but still your little brother."

I knelt down and made sure that we were eye to eye. I looked long and hard to try to remember who he was, then I did. I remember that night that I wished him away and the Aboveground life I led to keep a roof over his head and his amazing talent for drawing. "Toby." I whispered.

"Yes, Sarah?"

I smiled. "Toby! I remember you! I remember you!" I gave him a hug and wanted to cry, but knew that these eyes couldn't. "Oh, Tobes, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. If it wasn't for me..."

"Don't blame yourself for what has happened to all of us." Toby said. "These things had to happen for a reason. Besides, we can't play the blame game right now. We need to fortify the Goblin Castle and the Labyrinth for the war to come."

"Too true." The man said. "But what are you doing here when you could be with the goblin captains?"

Toby pulled away from my grasp and stared at his 'brother'. "I'm looking for a cure to the Blood Leeches curse."

"Alright. Continue, but meet me in the throne room if you find anything helpful."

"Will do." Toby piped, running back to the table where other scholars flipped the pages of many books.

"Come, Sarah. Let's take you to your room."

...

Dark cherry wood tables and leather chairs made up this beautiful living room. A white fur rug sat in front of a black steel fireplace. Carved into the metal was little figures of history. An entire wall was a bookshelf with little baubles decorating it here and there. Two doors stood at opposite ends of the room.

The king walked up to the fireplace and threw a crystal ball on the neatly stacked wood. Within moments, the fire warmed the room. He had taken a seat in one of the leather chairs with a sigh.

I walked up behind him. "Are you alright?"

"I just keep thinking about the past and how backwards everything seems to be. Even my dreams are backwards. It's like they're trying to tell me something, but none of the clues they give me seem to help."

"Oh." That was all I managed to say.

"Your room is that door. Should anything happen, my room is the other door. I think you should find Zem waiting for you. Good night, Sarah."

"Good night." I curtly said before walking to the door that he had pointed to.

Beyond this door was a large bed gowned in cream sheets and an earth brown comforter. On either side were nightstands of growing stumps and climbing vines. A grand, yet quiet chest laid at the foot of the bed, decorated with silver and shining a bit with the moonlight peeping in from the only window and it's light cream curtains. There was another vanity made of the same material of the chest sitting next to another door were Zem stood waiting.

"Hello, Zem."

"Good evening, Lady Williams. I trust that Toby was glad to see you."

"Yes. Some of my memories came back once I met him, but that was it. Any other memory about anything else hasn't come back yet."

"Give it time and I'd bet that you'd be back to normal."

_I hope._ I thought.

"Anyway. I have prepared your bath for you and your night clothes will be set out on your bed when you finish. If you need anything tonight, just call my name and I'll come running." Zem winked.

"Thank you." I stepped into the bathroom and marveled at the familiar room.

When I was clean and dry, I stepped back into the bedroom to find Zem gone and some nightclothes laid out just as she said. I slipped them on and snuggled into the bed. My inner clock told me that it was too early to turn in. The nighttime was the daytime for the Othersiders, so it felt odd being in bed at this hour. Either way, sleep found me.

`'`'

The halls were the same ones that I saw earlier, but they didn't seem as inviting as they did. I felt colder and lonelier. In fact, I _was_ alone. As I retraced the turns and corners of the castle I had taken before there was no one else but me. It felt odd walking through these halls without the king nearby.

I came up to the very doors that hissed at me. I stood close enough for them to begin hissing, but the metal was dead, rusted over. The doors hung on what was left of their hinges. I inched past the remains and saw at the very place I met Zem a little veil stuck in the stone floor. It laid still. Even as I went to pick it up, my hand phased through it as if I didn't exist. Startled, I continued on my way. The library was next. Again, the doors sadly hung on their hinges as the metal snakes were rusted still. Beyond the doors, though, was a warm feeling and light. I followed it. The books didn't move and none of the candelabras came to follow me. I arrived at the area where I met Toby and wished to the High Court that this wasn't true.

A fire burned the stacks of books and several creature's bodies littered the floor around it. I searched frantically for Toby among the dead, but he was no where to be found. Then, something caught my eye. The burning books were set up differently than when I first came. Curious, I walked toward the fire and found my little brother. At least his murderer was courteous to give Toby a proper burial. I fell to my knees and prayed to any good somebody would listen and that they would receive my brother. Tears pricked my eyes as I watched the fire lick away at my brother. Soon, he would be nothing but ash.

Deeply broken by the sudden death of Toby, I stood up and rushed out of the library, wishing that this is just a dream and not a vision. With my sight blurred, I made my way to the living room where the king and I parted ways for the night. There was no comforting fire and no other light save the one coming from my bedroom. I leaned against the wall next to my door and listened for anything. Nothing. I crept into my room and choked back a gasp.

The wonderfully sweet Teg was here... and there... and everywhere. Her head, unveiled, laid on my vanity with her big brown eyes wide with surprise. The smell of blood was strong and where I usually enjoy the glorious aroma, I had the urge to empty my stomach. I swallowed what bile rose in my throat and left my room entirely. Once again, I was in the dark living room. Where was the Goblin King? I conjured a crystal and willed it to light. A faint light glowed from the orb and that was all I needed. With it, I could point out where the furniture was and what might happened here. The chairs were tipped over, the rug lay scattered everywhere, and the table was in a splintery mess. I shone the soft light in every corner, but there was no sign of the king.

Even more curious than before, I walked to his door which was slightly open. Dark power emanated from the room. Afraid of what I might see, I conjured another orb and morphed it into the shape of a splendid dagger. I felt like I was awake at this time. Ever since this dream started, the castle had no feeling and I just passed through objects as if I were a ghost, but I touched this door and I met contact. Something was wrong. The room beyond was grand, untouched, beautiful, simple. Then, I detected a figure in the large bed. Unlike the bodies I found, this was moving ever so slightly.

I moused over with the dagger tight in my hand and the lit orb groaning in my hand. I let the orb go, letting it float in the air as I reached out for the bed comforter and pulled it back. Blood was on his dying smile when he saw me.

"Sarah. You look as beautiful as ever, though it seems that I didn't save you soon enough. The dark king came and killed everyone and everything." He coughed, releasing blood from his lungs. "Do... do me a favor, my dear, my love. End my life, now. I've suffered too long. He left me to die a painful death. End my life, Sarah. Release me from this nightmare." His eyes rolled back, the white part showing as he panted for breath.

Saddened by his plea, I couldn't help, but raise the dagger above my head. His eyes stopped rolling long enough to see me and then closed his eyes as if he were sleeping. I closed my own. Watching the blood pool around his body was shocking enough for me, but I opened my eyes again and saw that the blood was gone and he looked as if he _were_ sleeping.

"Jareth?" I whispered, shocked that his name was so sweet on my tongue.

His face twisted as if he were in pain. My dream was still going on. I looked at his peaceful face once more before closing my eyes again.

"I wish I could regain my memories that I had of you. I wish that I could have had more time to know you again. Sleep well, Jareth." I braced myself for what I was going to do and began moving to deadly tip of the blade towards his heart when I was stopped.

I struggled with the opposing force until my strength gave in. This was too odd for a dream. It felt too real. I slit open my eyes to see that the king was well, save the slit of flesh of his chest. As soon as I relaxed, he threw me backwards onto the bed, towering above me, his face hard and unfeeling.

"Am I still dreaming?" I whispered trying to keep back tears.

"No. You are very much awake."

`'`'  
.*.*.

"I feel bad, brother." Toby softly spoke. "I should have told you that this was possible, but I didn't cause she was there."

"No, Toby. Even if you had told me, I wouldn't have done anything. I love her too much to think her evil. Even in her horrid dark form, I still think she's beautiful. I wouldn't have listened to you."

"But you would have been prepared. She almost killed you last night." Toby pointed to the bandage on my chest. "Anyhow, I must go and see what more I can find about the Leech curse."

I pulled aside the shirt I wore to examine the bandage. Sarah had used dark magic to make the dagger she used. Luckily, she only cut through three or four layers of skin, but according to the healers, that was just enough to get me terribly sick if I hadn't gone straight to them. The cut would take a few hours to fully heal, but because it was inflicted with dark magic, it might scar.

Even though I felt better, I also didn't. When Sarah realized that she wasn't dreaming, she begged me to throw her in the dungeon or the oubliette, but... ah, me... loving her so, I made steel and iron shackles for her ankles and lined the walls of her bedroom with the same metal, should Sylvanius give her another order. I even made sure that her chains could allow her to walk into the living room. She made me promise to her that at night when she's to sleep, that she be bound to the bed.

Last night, when I pinned her down after she cut me, I only wished that I could save her from this form. Ever since I could feel that she changed, I've been thinking of the past. Even as I held her under me, my thought drifted to the past. If the past held the answer to a cure for Sarah I must pay attention to it, but it's difficult. I seem to be _living _in the past. Almost everything I do, everything I say, I've done or said before. From the times of being the High Prince to being the Goblin King, I've been reliving it all. My father's stories about his brother rang clear in my mind. When the story of his brother's death came around, it pained me to see the heartache in my father. My father loved his brother, but it was my uncle's fault for being so bloodthirsty and battle crazed. That's what got him killed in the end.

"Jareth?" A melodic voice called.

I came back to the present to see Sarah in the doorway of her room. No matter what, no matter body she has, she is my Sarah. I must find a cure though to keep her sanity just.

"Yes, Sarah?"

"Are... are you alright?" She played with her boney fingers nervously.

"Nothing that a few hours rest won't cure."

"I'm sorry. Truly, I am. I thought I was dreaming." Her tall thin form trembled.

"It's not your fault. It was the dark king's for placing this spell on you in the first place and then using you as a puppet to achieve his personal selfish goals."

"Still, if I had been stronger..."

"Enough!" I stood up. "You are very strong in body, heart, and soul. No one could have resisted the Blood Leeches spell. Don't blame yourself."

"But I don't like this body!" She screamed. "I hate not knowing what everyone else seems to know about me. I remember Toby, but that's about it! I can't remember this place or even you! It's all familiar, but it doesn't ring any bells for me!"

"Sarah..."

"No." She calmed down. "I'm sorry. I'm just hungry."

"Zem gave you your breakfa..."

"I can't eat it. I think it's part of the Blood Leeches spell. I can't eat food or drink anything except..." Her body shivered.

"Oh. Then you haven't eaten for almost three days."

She nodded her head. "I can't believe that I think it gross now. Before... I didn't mind taking what I need, but after the dream I had last night, before it turned real, blood seems unappealing to me, now."

I walked up to Sarah, taking her thin body in my arms. "Is there anything in particular you need?"

"No. Any species will do."

"Here." I pulled down my shirt collar. "Take mine."

Her black eyes stared at mine in fear. "No. I couldn't do that to you." She started to pull away from my hold.

"Sarah. Just do it. It won't hurt me and it will help your hunger." Her head vigorously shook. "I'm not asking you." I said forcefully. With that, I slid a glove off my hand and dug my fingers into my lower neck. "Take what you need."

"I... I can't." She was fighting the urge, the hunger. My silver blood dripped out and though she was tempted, she wouldn't take it.

"Drink, my love."

"You smell... wonderful. I..."

I watched her eyes shine with the serious hunger as she saw my blood. Her head leaned in and kissed me right above the scratches. Her tongue came out and lapped at the wound. Her hands wrapped themselves around my neck to keep me close to her. She often switched between licking and kissing. As she drank, I could feel her strength returning and her need to drink lessen until it was naught but a mere tickle in the back of her throat. When she was done, her kisses became fervent and lustful, but the assault stopped. Sarah had slipped out my grasp and entered her room.

"Thank you, Jareth. Good day." She closed the door, leaving me alone in the living room with the faint memory of the ballroom dream drifting about my head.


	8. Memories and Music

Words drifted around my head as I allowed the goblins to unbind me from my bed. Harmless seeming words just simply floated about, though no one spoke, but the words had to come from somewhere. Where? I closed my eyes to listen to the words.

_'Everything happens for a reason.'_

What reason could have had me change into this monster of a form?

_'The present is a gift, but secrets hide in the past.'_

Secrets? Whose?

_'The way forward is sometimes the way back.'_

The Wiseman's words. What did he mean when he said that? Was that bit of advice meant for me back then or now?

_'Life is full of cycles: life to death, day to night, ignorance to wisdom. To go against the cycles only means that the world is falling down.'_

The world can fall down? Those words, 'falling down'. Where have I heard them? From a dream?

_'Love conquers all. Embrace it.'_

Love. Is that what I am forced to feel for Sylvanius? I know that I naturally love for the fair haired fae, but can his love for me release from this curse? Can my love for him help him defeat Sylvanius? One can only hope.

The last of the chains fell my wrists. I sat up to see the goblins leaving and Zem walking the king into my room.

"My Lady, His Majesty wished to see you as soon you awoke." Zem spoke as she bowed. I bid her to rise. "He has found information that will help you." She looked her master. "I'll leave you to it, sire, but don't stay too long. She needs to refresh herself." That said, she left, waving her hands behind her to close the doors.

He smirked once the doors closed. "She reminds me of my mother, Zem does."

"Yes." I said expressionlessly. I was too upset with what I did last night to feel lively. "A mother one would wish to have. You had something to say?"

"I do, but are you feeling well?" He made his way to my bed. "Do you need anything?"

"No. I'm fine. When I fed upon you, I was able to take enough to last me for a while and act as if I never had a curse placed upon me."

"As long as you're well. My news might excite you." He grinned. "Toby had found a spell that counteracts the Blood Leech Curse."

My heart flipped. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes. The only thing is that the description of the spell said that it is a painful and deadly transformation."

"I'll deal with the pain. When can we do it?"

The grin on his face disappeared. "My love, it's deadly for those around you. The spell will cause the cursed being to turn completely evil before turning him or her to their normal form. The dark magic will completely envelop you and you won't be able to know who is who. We'll have to perform the spell once you are at half strength so that you can survive the transformation and be weak enough to handle should you break free from your chains."

My heart fell just by seeing the sadness in his eyes. "I see. We'll have to do it later tonight. That will probably be the best time for the spell."

His eyes bore into mine, fear emanating from them. "Tonight? Are you sure you don't want to wait f-"

"Jareth! The sooner, the better!" I shot out of my bed and hugged myself. "I don't want to be like this any longer than I have to. What I did last night with you and your blood, I never want to do that again. And before that when I almost killed you." I swiftly jumped over the bed to stand in front of the man. I moved so fast that he was caught by surprise when I pulled aside his shirt to reveal the very faint scar. "I did this, Jareth. I don't want it to happen again." I ran my hand along the length of the defected skin. "I could kill you if we don't perform the spell as soon as possible. I could kill anyone." I glanced into his eyes. "I don't want to be a monster anymore."

"Sarah." His hands wrapped themselves around me. "I... I understand. I'll get everything prepared for tonight, then. Just know that..." He sighed into my hair. "Know that I cherish you, Sarah."

"I know, Jareth, but you have to know that my heart still belongs to Sylvanius, so I can't return the phrase. You'll have to be content with that for now."

"I am. I'll see you at dusk, love." Jareth let go of me and left, the doors slithering contentedly.

"Soon, Jareth." I spoke to no one. "Soon, I'll say those words to you." I held my arms, wanting to keep his warmth in me as a tear silently slipped from my lashes.

.*.*.

"Your Majesty!" The fox called.

"Yes, Sir Didymus?" I saw that Sir Nutcasse was behind the fox.

"Sire, we have acquired the ordered goods thee have asked for."

"Good. Good. Are they in the preparation room?"

"Of course, sire."

"Great."

"But there is one thing no one can seem to find, milord." Nutcasse said.

I mentally groaned. "What is missing?"

"The spell asks for a reflected word that names a unique object, but without the reflection the word is meaningless. No one can figure out what the spell means save the Wiseman, but before he could tell us the word, he fell asleep and his hat-bird crudely asked for a donation."

"Well, try again." I started tapping my foot.

"We wanted to, but the Wiseman won't wake no matter what we do." The squirrel squeaked.

I need to speak to the Wiseman about my past recollections anyway. "I'll try to ask him. You two have done a job well done. You may leave."

The animal knights bowed and scurried away.

'_It seems that you still can't find everything you need to help Sarah.'_

Aethanvan drifted by me. I acknowledged the Serpent. "Things are just merely being difficult at the moment."

_'Of course, Jareth. How are you going to find the needed word? I doubt that the Wiseman will tell you.'_

"What makes you say that?" I snapped.

_'The Wiseman fell asleep before telling your knights. Fate wants _you_ to find the word yourself. Everything happens for a reason, Jareth, and I believe that Sarah being caught and turned into dark creature is a test for her and you. Wasn't it Fate that brought Sarah to your Labyrinth in the first place and then again when she wishes herself here? Wasn't it Fate that made her meet Sylvanius at the mountain region? Fate is testing you both.'_

I scoffed. "Tests. That's all Fate seems to give. Couldn't Fate be content to leave me be? I was perfectly fine before I even met Sarah, but when Fate led me to her those years ago, I couldn't be happy with anything. I needed her, wanted her. And now Fate mocks me to have her near me, but unable to love me back. I was fine before I knew Sarah existed."

The Serpent shook his mighty head. _'No you weren't, Jareth. You were hard, unforgiving, uncaring about the world around you. After the War ended, you weren't the same person anymore. No one could contact you, not even your own parents. You've made the High King and Queen sick with worry the first few years after the War.'_

"So what? Lack of contact was enough to make Fate torture me?"

_'Jareth, do you remember your studies when you were young? All children had to learn about the history of the Underground. The story of the Goblin King before who lost his love to his own brother's envy and jealousy. Do you remember the history of the murdered duchess?'_ I nodded. _'Have you seen the paintings made in her likeness?'_ I nodded again. _'I think you need to look at them again, Jareth. Sarah bears a lovely resemblance to the grand fae.'_

"What does the duchess have anything to do with Sarah's predicament?" I snapped.

Aethanvan's scales shimmered eerily. _'She has everything to do with Sarah seeing as how Sarah is a reincarnation of the duchess. History is following this certain soul.'_

I mentally slipped at the Serpent's words. "History? How so?"

_'Have you ever wondered where Sylvanius came from? Who his parents were and who else he was related to?'_

My mouth opened to answer when my thoughts blazed across my eyes. All I knew about the dark king was that he has been a threat for a decade before I was birthed. Not knowing what to say, I closed my mouth. Staring at the Serpent.

_'I looked at the history books, Jareth. Sylvanius is the man who killed the duchess. Your father's grandfather, your very own great-grand father mind you had a stepbrother. You remember reading about him, but the history books say that the stepbrother was executed when in reality he escaped custody and disappeared to the centuries. Your uncle was killed by the disappeared stepbrother in a heated battle for claim for the High Title, but the stepbrother failed to know that your father was the next in line.'_ Aethanvan paused, looking at me and my blank stare at him. _'Sylvanius is that stepbrother, Jareth. He is your step-great-uncle.'_

It finally dawned on me what the Serpent was getting at. "He's seen how alike Sarah is to the duchess and has sensed the massive power hidden within her because there is not only one soul full of magic, but two. That's why she's stronger than any fae alive." My heart began to race. "I've fallen in love with the woman that was meant to marry a Goblin King."

The Serpent nodded his great head. _'Has anyone told you of the likeness you share with your great-grandfather?'_

"What are you saying now?" I almost whined.

_'Did you know that later, he died soon after your grandfather took the Throne because of a broken heart. If I didn't know any better, Jareth, I'd say that it's just by coincidence that you and he are alike in looks and personality and much more. Of course, coincidence is only the illusion of itself and I don't believe in them. If you doubt my words, you can look in the library and find the journals I've laid out for you and the portraits you might want to see.'_ Aethanvan uncoiled himself and began gliding away from me. _'I have to depart for the Grassy Sea. I'm no longer any use here. I'll have to prepare my army for the coming war. I wish you well, Jareth, and give my condolences to Sarah once she's back to normal.'_

I watched as the wise Serpent leave. My heart was in my throat when I whispered my thanks to him. I'd have moved from where I stood, but upon learning what I did, I couldn't seem to feel my own body. I knew I was breathing, but I didn't feel my chest expand and collapse. The cold nip of the castle's stone walls could have seared me to the bone and I would not have felt it. I couldn't tell if my stasis is from elation of finding another step to saving Sarah or fear of losing Sarah as my great-grandfather had lost his soon-to-be queen.

Then, I heard it.

Music. Beautiful music. It drifted around me, unleashing my frozen form. I followed the flighty fermatas and capturing crescendos. My eyesight was blurred as I walked blindly to the source of the music. I could hazily recall where I even started or where I turned, but I reached a familiar pair of doors. The metal snakes slithered and slightly hissed in my half presence as they opened the doors for me. The music was still playing, beckoning me.

I made out the cherry furniture and white rug of the sitting room that sat between Sarah's room and mine, but that was not where the music was. The music was coming from _her_ room. The heartfelt melody danced around me, a cage of air and a leash of unseen beauty. Her door, already open, revealed the woman producing the magic. She sat at the vanity, brushing her raven hair, humming, unknowing that an entire orchestra played with her. The chains around her ankle had no affect on her as of yet, but now knowing that she is twice as powerful as a regular fae, she could break out of the chain if she wanted to and I think she knew that. All the same, she stayed within the limits of the chain while she sang to no one but me until I saw a faint flicker of her eyes.

Yes, she knew I was there. She wanted me to hear her, to see her looking as natural as she could despite the fact that she was still a half dark fae. She was trying to be as much as her original self as possible, but her first self loved _and_ hated me; feared _and_ scared me. I was her slave while she lived her 'human' life. Now, she's my prisoner in a way, bound by the mistakes I made. Had I been more careful about the words I used in front of her she wouldn't have left. Had I not been so blind to her discomfort around me, I would have spoken more kindly instead of scaring her off. If I never frightened her, she wouldn't be in this dark form in the first place.

Suddenly, her music seemed to remind me of all my mistakes that I've ever made, the regrets I've had throughout my life, the choices I should have taken. Overwhelmed by the weight of my life and her music, I fell to my knees.

"_Your own father would have never acted this way."_ The voice of my nanny cackled through the melody. I had destroyed the council room in which my father was always in, always ignoring me while mother was gone to visit what was left of her family in the Aboveground.

"_Jareth, son, you bring shame to not only your mother and me, but to the kings and princes before you."_ My own father had said that after I had left for weeks in the Aboveground, wanting to get away from the constant teaching and lessons I had to learn. After I came back, weak from the lack of magic, I was sent to lead the Goblin Realm earlier than anyone before me had.

"_You have no power over me."_ Sarah. My lovely Sarah. I should have told her that she had already won her brother back. I should have let her know that neither of us had to play the parts she created for the sake of her adventure. But no. I didn't tell her. Instead, I was trying to be mysterious and indifferent with riddles.

I choked back a sob idling up in my throat. Kings do not cry. Kings do not break down. Kings do not... they do not let themselves be overcome by emotion, but that didn't matter to me. I have cried after Sarah left me the first time. I tumbled on my face when I could no longer find pleasure in my daily life. I have let myself be highly tuned into my emotions long before I became a king. It is too late to hold back now. I let the drowned sob escape through my lips and my shoulders shake with the harsh crying.

The music. The music stopped. Only footsteps coming towards my crumpled body. Only thin arms wrapping around me, to keep my body in this realm. Only a smooth voice speaking to me. My Sarah. If only I could talk at the moment. I'd tell her how the past is killing me, how it's reminding me of the many things I've done or didn't do or should have done. The past is haunting me just as history is hunting the both of us. We are both prey to the Dark King's power. I am possessed by my past and yet the only thing I can do is cry when I should be finding the word I need to save my Sarah.

"Shh, Jareth." Sarah's thin fingers brushed my hair. "Dear Jareth. It seems that you are plagued by your memories, too."

"Sarah..."

"Shh... calm down before you do anything else. I wanted you to come so I could talk to you."

"Sarah..." I wanted to tell her – to tell her that I loved her.

"Enough, Jareth." Sarah spoke a little more firmly. "Please. I heard about how you still to find something to turn me back to my normal self. I talked to Toby and the other goblin scribes if we could still perform the counter-spell without the missing item. They said it could be possible, but they don't know too much on the subject seeing as how the Blood Leeches always kept their Cursed people. I want to try it, Jareth. Tonight, work the spell without the missing item and see if I'll turn back."

She paused. I knew that pause; there was bad news coming up. "If... if the spell didn't work and I become... uncontrollable, please make sure that Toby won't see me when you or your goblins slay me. If there is one thing I wish for, it'd be for Toby to become your full brother so that he may live a good life without me. I know you wouldn't be able to live with the fact that I'd be gone, but don't do anything rash until Toby can provide for himself. Promise me this, Jareth." Her black eyes begged me.

Unable to speak in fear of crying again, I nodded.

Sarah rested her head on my shoulder. "Thank you."

We stayed sitting near to each other until Zem hopped by many hours later.

"Your Highness, it's time to begin the preparations for the spell. You must move with due haste."

I lifted my head from the dark strands of Sarah's hair to face the Teg. I easily nodded and faced Sarah's eyes. "Soon, my love," I brushed her gaunt face, "You'll be back to normal. That I promise you." I wearily stood up and began walking on wobbly legs.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I faintly heard Sarah whisper.

I would have said something to her, but I decided to play oblivious as to what she said. Right now, I had a job to do.


	9. Death Must Come

Everything has gone wrong, but now... now I can make it all right again. I hope.

I fiddled with my black cloak as I watched the goblins chain Sarah to a stone table in one of the Labyrinth gardens. She was calm whereas I was melting within my own skin. Without the word for the spell, I was afraid for Sarah, for Toby, for the goblins, for the entire Underground.

I had talked to the smarter creatures in the Goblin Realm earlier. They all told me that if Sarah is as powerful as she is at the moment, then we had better take all possible precautions when she is fully enveloped in dark magic. One goblin had come by to listen in to the conversation and when he heard about the missing item of the spell he started tripping over his words.

"Lady won't come back without something to come back to! There has to be something to bring her back!" He turned his grotesque face towards me. "Something, sire! Anything that Lady might think is worth coming back to!" Several chess pieces I brought to life for the duration of the counter spell gathered the goblin up and started carrying him away. He was trying to jump away from their stone grasp. "Lady won't come back! She'll kill us all and die herself. The Dark will eat Lady! An anchor, sire! She needs the anchor!"

I watched the goblin be taken away, too stunned to do much of anything else, even to breathe. Soon, his rants were quieted the further the stone creatures took him away. A black marble centaur-knight that had helped take the goblin away came galloping back and bowed his human shaped half before me.

"Sire, the disturbance has been nullified. The goblin is calm and will be of no more nuisance."

I nodded and waved the knight away. In his place took the chess piece I had first awakened to be set after Sarah into the Grassy Sea.

"Your Majesty, as problematic as the goblin was, I think he was right." He stared into my blank bitter eyes. "Sire, I've been awake the longest, thus I know more than my fellow chess comrades and having met your lady, I agree with the goblin. Before she had turned she wasn't sure of the life she led. Now that she's no longer herself, she has nothing. I think that's what the missing word is supposed to be; something to bring meaning or name to a Blood Leech victim. I suggest you find the word, sire, before you begin performing this counter spell."

I opened my mouth to speak when a goblin palace guard bounded up to me. "Sire! The perimeter has been secured and your protection casts are in place. As you have ordered, all non-military and non-magical Labyrinthines have been sent to the safest oubliette. All the magic beings within the Labyrinth walls are gathered to aid you when you need it and to support the protection spells. All military personnel have surrounded the area around the Lady."

"Thank you." I could barely hear myself speak. My entire head felt as if I were underwater, not able to draw a needed breath.

"Sire." The guard spoke again. His voice muffled by the sound of water. "The Lady wishes to speak to you."

I glanced at the bound woman at the stone table. "Yes, of course."

The guard left without another word. The chess piece shifted his weight.

"Your Highness, you must-"

"I must speak with Sarah. You may leave, pawn."

The stone man closed his mouth and bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty."

The piece left as my head started to pound and my lungs unable to take in air. It took what was left of my will power not to stumble over my own feet to reach where Sarah laid.

She scared me. Odd as it was to even think it, she did. The outfit she chose to wear tonight was black as the night was with most of the fabric sheer showing her pale skin beneath, making the black seem silver instead. For jewelry, she wore the stars in her eyes and I swear, I could have heard bells on her toes, though there were none. Her black hair fanned out under her head, a crown fit for a dark lady. Her eyes, once so innocent and kind, were now tainted and firm. I knew that they were still green, but they weren't the emeralds they once were. Instead, they were black tainted green, a sickly evil green. This was not the Sarah I feel in love with. This Sarah had to go.

Her eyes, her hard eyes, met my own. "Jareth." She smiled, the fangs the Curse had given her shone under the Lady Moon's light.

"Hello, Sarah."

Her smile faded when I just stood there, watching her take long slow breaths. "It's time, isn't it?"

I closed my eyes and lowered my head in response. I heard the clink of the chains and the whisper of moving fabric. I opened my eyes and saw her laying on her side facing me and her hands that were chained above her head were trying to reach out for me.

"Jareth, I know that whatever happens, you'll do what's right."

I didn't wanr her struggle anymore. I leaned over her and rested my hands on hers, enabling my head to be inches above her own head. "If only I felt as optimistic as you, Sarah. I fear for everyone's sake tonight. If I don't save you now, my father will have to be rid of you seeing as how you prove be an uncontrollable dark weapon. He knows how much I love you, but _he'll_ have to do what's right should I fail to turn you."

"True, but he does know how much I l-"

I placed a gloved finger on her lips. "Don't, Sarah. You and I both know that you can't fully admit what you feel for me. Your love is with Sylvanius. I know that you cannot say what you wish to say to me, so don't, Sarah, don't try."

She turned her head away from my finger. "That won't stop me from doing this."

Her lips caught mine unexpectedly. The force she placed upon my lips showed to me what she couldn't say. Her hands reached out for me again and her head could only come up so far. I had to place my hand on her shoulder to keep her on the stone and add weight to my hand that were still on hers. She continued the assault on my lips despite the metal bonds keeping her back. I was elated. The underwater sounds were gone and my head no longer pounded out my thoughts. I could breathe again as well, but then I felt them; the cursed fangs in her mouth. Just then, kissing her didn't feel right anymore. This wasn't _my_ Sarah.

I pulled away slow enough as to not damper the moment we just shared. Her evil eyes stared into my own, not fooled at all about why I stopped the kiss. Her eyes began welling up in tears. Her eyes looked skyward as she blinked away the first of many tears.

"Do it, Jareth. Turn me back." She started gasping for a solid breath. "No one can stand this form. Not even myself." She turned her face toward me. "Please. I don't want to be like this anymore."

My heart fell. Being an Underground raised fae, I could not lie, not even in body language. I could cover up my feelings and bodily motions, but seeing my Sarah- _MY Sarah_- lay there, crying, I didn't even bother masking my emotions. If there was a time to start the spell, now was the time.

With a set heart, I stepped back and conjured a crystal. I briefly looked at my contorted reflection before I turned the sphere into a piece creamy white of chalk. I knelt down and drew out the Fae Circle required for the spell. I had memorized every detail given in the scroll Toby had found and prayed to Lady Moon that nothing would interfere. I prayed that nothing would go wrong.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

It had begun.

Words were once spoken of a king and a mortal. Words were written of his love for the human. Words have brought them together. Words took her from him. Words have brought her back. Will words save her?

The entire Underground held it's breath as the woman, no longer a mortal, lay upon the stone. The very heart of the land stopped beating just to listen to the on-goings of the incantation.

Long lost words drifted from his lips as he whispered out the spell. His hands shaped the pictures unknown to those but him. The magic was forming. His people could feel it. The dark one could feel it.

The woman lay silent. She felt the magic as well and awaited her new end - or beginning. Someone had once told her that death is only another beginning. If she died, that is what she'd have. If she lived, a new ending would come for her and her story.

The king trembled under the pressure of the spell. He said everything right, moved as he had to, and created what he needed, yet he didn't release the spell. He saw the tears idling down her face and couldn't finish the spell. Defeat; it blossomed inside of him. Fear; it's icy grip held him in place. Guilt; it pounded within his mind as it reminded him why she was like this in the first place.

"Jareth." Her voice carried over the crackling magic. "Please."

His eyes shot up to her. With a curt nod, all feeling stopped within him as he unleashed the spell. He watched it leave the chalk circle and soared to the woman. He fell to his knees, watching the magic absorb her entire body in a gray cloud-like substance. All he could see was the cloud and the stone table. All he could hear was the painful moans coming from his beloved and the faint chants of the gathered magical Labyrinthines.

Then, the cloud dissolved into the air, leaving a very still body of his beloved. No movement of any sorts came from her. Her chest did not move with a breath nor her closed eyes shifting about as sleepers oft do. Seeing her so still and lifeless seemed to tear at the Goblin King.

_What have I done wrong?_ The forlorn king thought as his mind screamed in anguish, his heart in torment, and his knees in pain. Silent tears fell from the once intimidating eyes. _All that I have done and tired to do... I have failed everyone._ Jareth bent over in half as sobs assaulted his form.

The chess piece had come out of the safety area to watch the spell take place. He saw the cloud and he witnessed the the unmoving Sarah. He helplessly watched his king break down in tears. Being made of stone, he could not produce tears, but he could still feel the pain of emotion.

The stone man bent his head in a moment of silence for both his king and lady. He rose his head and saw something miraculous. He rushed to his king's side.

"Sire!"

The Goblin King acknowledged the chess piece through a veil of tears. He saw the little man pointed somewhere, towards Sarah. _Is she...?_ Feeling somewhat elated, Jareth looked at his beloved.

Her entire body was arched against the chains, her stomach being the highest point of her body. Her eyes and mouth were wide open and her fingers and toes were curled up as tight as they could go. Then, the sounds came. The screams that she made were those that no creature could ever make. The very sounds reached those kept safe in the Labyrinth. Fear struck everyone's hearts as the unnatural screams grated upon their ears.

Jareth watched the horrific transformation take place. Her limbs stretched out into animal-like lengths and her skin flushed whiter than newly fallen snow. Nails grew into poisoned talons and hair grew out obsidian raven feathers. The screams soon became those of a dark fae bird, the very raven she was. Her back relaxed, but she didn't remain still. She pulled against the chains and shackles, screaming and squirming.

The goblin guards rushed to the stone table and held the now Dark Fae down. Some carried iron things and placed them around and on her body in attempt to keep her dark powers at bay. Whenever a goblin was thrown away by the Fae, another took his place until the goblin could come back and perform his duty.

Jareth remained in the chalk circle, watching this play out before him. As the spell said, she was now fully Dark, but the spell didn't say how long it would take for her to return to normalcy. All the spell said was that the victim would return once the spell had been completed.

_But it's not completed, is it?_ Jareth quickly thought. _I never said the word. What were the conditions of the word?_ Jareth tore at his mind trying to remember the details. _The word is meaningless without it's reflection. In the reflection, it word names a unique object. _What_ is the word?_

_The way forward is sometimes that way back._ A voice whispered in his ear. _Look to what you already have. You know the needed material, Goblin King. All you have to do is look backwards._

"Look backwards?" Jareth growled under his breath. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He glanced at the goblins trying to keep Sarah constrained. _I already know the word._ He thought. _Look backwards. Find something that names a unique object. A unique object. The object could be anything. An creature, a plant, a person, a non-liv... A person?_ Curiosity glowed in the king's eyes._ A person could be the unique object. Sarah _must_ be the object in question. But what name suits both the spell _and_ Sarah?_ The goblin that was talking about Sarah needing an anchor grazed in his mind. _It has to be something that will keep Sarah's true form from being taken over. What difference is there from a Dark Fae and a Light Fae? Besides the anatomy, there are the names. When a Fae turns, he or she change their name. Sarah's name must be the word, but her name needs to be spoken as if it were reflected. Reflections of a words. Look backwards. The way forward is the way back._

Another scream struck the Goblin Realm chorused by smaller ones as dark magic pushed the goblins away. The Dark Fae was beginning to break free form her bonds.

Shakily, Jareth stood up. His mind whirled, his head spun, his knees screamed, but he now knew what needed to be done. His mismatched eyes turned skyward as his arms rose from his sides. At the sound of another chain breaking loose, Jareth took a deep breath.

"Haras!" He yelled. "Haras!"

Another chain broke free.

"Haras!"

The final chain broke as a triumphant scream pierced the air. The Dark Fae stood upon the stone table with her face radiating with the epitome of evil. She laughed. Gods, she laughed. The powerful sound embedded itself in all the ears of the Underground. Nightmares would never be the same after this night, if anyone survived the womanly wrath of the most powerful Fae in the history of the Underground. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and this Fae is most definitely scorned.

_~"It seems that I am now free from my weak bonds."~_ She spoke without moving her mouth, much like a Serpent, although she had many voices mixed with hers. All dark and foreboding. ~"_I thank you, Goblin King, for performing a most interesting performance, but as my weak form told you: Do not make promises that you cannot keep."~_ She laughed again. If only the Gods could erase that sound. _~"I'll cut you a deal, _mi'lord_. I'll kill you last. First things first, though. I have to get back at a little someone who thought he could control me."~_ A black crystal appeared in her talons. _~"Watch out Sylvanius. I'm coming for you."~_

Jareth helplessly watched from his circle. His beloved was no more. He couldn't find the right word, it seemed, and now he failed the entire Underground. The woman was no longer who he thought it was and she never will be. He knew that he would die, but for now he observed the black crystal in her hands. Something seemed wrong with it. At first, it was blacker than the dark side of the moon and it sucked up the light surrounding it, but now? Now, it was dimly glowing and growing lighter in color. The woman took notice.

_~"What is this?"~_ She yelled with both her physical and mental voices.

The light grew brighter and larger. She tried to throw it away from herself, but it remained in her hand. She held it out as far as she could, yet the light was still growing. It was as if someone had stolen a star from the sky and brought it to the ground for the light was too bright to look at, too large to comprehend, too warm to stand.

_~"WHAT IS THIS?"~_ Fear shook the very bones of not only the Underground, but also shook the teeth of the sleeping humans in the Aboveground.

Jareth's eyes burned behind his eyelids and hands. The light was exceedingly bright and warm. The very clothes stuck to his body and suffocated any cold feeling within him. He wished he could see what was happening, though he could still hear.

A slight pulsing sound matched that of her heartbeat. The light hurt her own eyes and burned her skin. She was melting and being crushed and yet she did not die. Not yet.

_Sarah. During transformation, words are perceived to dark ears backwards. Sarah. Words are reflected to the dark ones at first. Sarah. It's time to end this life of yours._

Pain ripped through the woman as the light zoned in on her body and destroyed all that was Dark. The Dark Fae was no more.

.*.*.*.*.*.

I hesitantly opened my eyes. I could feel again. I could breathe once more. I was no longer heated up by the star-like light. The cool night air revived my senses, though I could not move. I knew I was standing, but I couldn't move. The Dark Magic was gone. The Dark Fae woman no longer existed.

I glanced about to take in my surroundings. The Labyrinth, once shrunken away from the darkness, was now reaching back to their normal positions. Goblins were scattered here and there, but all were well and alive. The ground welcomed my feet, but I couldn't pay attention once I saw what I had hoped to see.

Standing several feet away from me was the wild haired king that had captured my heart so many years ago. I was back. The Dark in me was no more. I knew that I still retained the immense power, but the darkness was gone. Then again, so was my strength.

I fell, knowing that he would catch me. I feebly looked up at him. How I missed to see that face again with my own eyes. I smiled up at him and fainted in his arms.

I am Sarah once more.


	10. For The Love

Silence. Silence filled the air. Nothing moved or spoke. The Labyrinth was giving a moment of silence. And the citizens followed pursuit. Even the very air was still with no soothing breeze or whisper of wind. All this silence set my nerves on fire. Too long had my lighter side been in silence. I needed words, voices, the brush of fabric, anything and yet nothing sounded.

I sat, foreboding, on my bed. The sheets were, thankfully, changed with ones that didn't reek of my dark self. Even the entire room had been cleansed just so I didn't have to have any reminders of the dark. No matter what though, I'll always hold the memory of what I've done while I was succumbed into the dark. The humans I harmed, the sensual actions I did with Sylvanius, and the pain of hunger for blood will always remind me of who I was for awhile.

I became to upset to even think. I threw myself back to lay sprawled out on the cool sheets. Jareth had laid me in his bed until the goblin women and available Tegs could clean out my room. That is where I woke up, warm and in his bed. I remember his bedroom from the time I almost killed him, but it was dark that night. I woke up to the morning sunlight brightening the pleasantly colorful room. I could have gone back to sleep if it wasn't for Jareth's uncanny ability to know when I'm awake because he knocked ever so quietly on the door asking for entry. He came in alone and requested me to rest some more in my own room. Regretfully, I obeyed, though I needed his aid in order to walk. The transformation had taken quite a toll on my weakened body, but I remember that I needed to be weak so that I wouldn't hurt anyone with my dark magic.

I was left alone in my room after he helped me to my bed. As he left he said that he'd arrived with breakfast and a surprise, but that I had to be quiet when the moment of silence came. I patiently waited, at first, until the unnerving silence formed a thick blanket around me. I still laid on my bed, waiting for the first sounds of life to greet my ears. Then, I heard it. Footfalls and whispers. The moment of silence was over.

_Thank goodness, too._ I thought to myself. _Any longer and I would have gone insane with fury... again._ I shuddered at the memory of being a full Dark Fae. _At least everyone is safe, for now. I still have Sylvanius to get back at._ Just thinking of him set my blood to boil. I could feel my magic tingle and tickle my finger and toes. I grinned at all the things I could do to that monster. Slowly, I sat up again and flexed my body, arching my back and pawing the sheets in a cat-like way. The magic grew and enveloped my arms and legs. More thoughts of punishment came into mind.

"Now, really, Sarah. Must you attempt to perform something so early?" A velvet voice spoke.

I put on an innocent face. "I wasn't going to do anything. I was just thinking about... some things... and my magic starting growing."

Jareth smirked. "You'll need to be careful with your magic now. You are much more powerful than you ever were in this life and your previous one."

"Previous one? You mean to say that I'm a reincarnation?" I tensed up again at the news.

"Hmm..." Jareth graced toward a table with a tray of food in his arms. "Have you heard of the duchess who was meant to marry a Goblin King?"

"I had a dream about a duchess, but I think that's about it."

Jareth sat the food on the table and looked back at me. "What did your dream show you?"

"Well..." I slid up to the edge of my bed and dangled my feet over the stone ground, occasionally brushing the floor with my toes. "In my dream, there was a woman that everyone referred to by the Duchess. She was born in the Underground like many of the other fae I've dreamed about, but she didn't really like her home. She was interesting by the world above her, by the humans. She still loved her home, though, so she made music like I do. The Duchess took a hold of any instrument that she could and created beautiful music that could soothe even the mightiest of beasts and boil the very jewels she was surrounded by.

"Then, a deadly tribe of horrible creatures darkened the land. Only the light of music the Duchess made kept her home from becoming subject to the darkness. The leader of the tribe must have known about her, so one night, his warriors and the leader made an appearance at her village and began threatening her that if she surrendered herself, her home would be spared." I flexed my toes and fingers as I recalled my dream. "The Duchess knew that the tribe would destroy her home whether she gave in of not, so... with her most favorite of instruments she stood before the waiting tribe at the edge of her village.

"The leader tried to convince her, bribe her, seduce her, and yet she held her ground and began playing a song, weaving her magic and soul into the notes she created." I looked up at Jareth. "All I remember is a bright light covering up what I could see and then just the duchess standing alone at the edge of her home. Later, she was found dead. Her chest became nothing more than an empty cavity and her fingers no longer ached for her music. In honor of her and her deed, a statue was put up in the village square. Her body, after it was first found, was never found again."

"Do you know why she never backed down?" Jareth asked.

I shook my head. There were few words in that dream. Most of everything I learned from it was from the exaggerated actions of the faes and the dark tribe that I took to be early Othersiders.

Jareth began to smirk as he used to during my run. "Did you know why you never backed down from me even when I was intimidating and demanding?"

I gave a blank stare.

"You have a stubbornness issue. Once you want something, you never let it out of your sight until you have it. You got that aspect from the Duchess as well as her music magic." Then, his smirk went away. "Another reason why she didn't surrender was because she was in love. The Goblin King during that time had captured her heart as she did his. When the 'tribe' came, it was a few months before the marriage of the Duchess and the King. The leader, sadly, didn't die with the rest of his warriors. He came back, and tore out her heart knowing that if he couldn't have it, no one would." Jareth sat in a chair near him. "The heartbroken king whisked away her body and buried her on these grounds that I later built my labyrinth upon."

"Do you know where she is now?" I straightened my back.

"No. He left her grave unmarked. Her bones could be in the forest or in a garden or underneath this very castle. She wasn't the only person buried on these grounds. Your other lives, Sarah? When they died, they've all been buried here. Each one with their own story, with their own past, their own deeds. Each one as beautiful as you and as intelligent. Strong and gentle, Sarah, though each have failed to fully survive the final test. The darkness always came for them just as it had come for you. Each time you died, your next form was magically stronger and wiser than the last. Now, there is you. You, who was born in the Underground. You, who was raised in the Aboveground. You, who solved the labyrinth before your mortality ceased. You, who had..." Jareth faltered.

"... 'who had...' what?" I asked, placing my weight on my feet and held my hands in front of my stomach.

Jareth's blue and brown eyes met mine. I could see that words were trying to form within his throat. His lips almost making sense of what he was trying to say. His efforts stopped when he stole his gaze away from mine. Cautiously, I crossed over to his seated form.

"Jareth? What were you saying?"

His came so softly, a whisper so light as a breath. "What no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl."

I smiled. "Me, who had stolen the Goblin King's heart. You, who had stolen mine as well." I leaned over him, placing my hands on the arms of the chair. "Is there nothing I can do about that?"

The mismatched eyes saw into mine again as a playful grin drew unto his lips. "Nothing, tra la la."

I chuckled and stood up straight again, finally smelling the food. With ease, I sat in another chair and began eating while Jareth quietly sat in the chair. After a while, he threw his leg over one of the arms of his chair while tapping his fingers against his thigh, a tick of his. Now that I knew that he wouldn't hurt me, I also knew how to read him better. He was deep in thought. Probably some battle plans or safety protocols to create for the Goblin Realm against the coming threat.

I swallowed the last of my breakfast and set my eyes on him. "Jareth, what will happen now?"

"Hmm?"

"With Sylvanius bent on revenge for so many reasons, I don't think he'll stop at nothing to rid the causes of those problems. If he gets the chance, he will kill you. And your parents. And Toby and me. And everyone else who will stand in his way."

The warmth in his eyes vanished. "Sarah... the worst he could do to any of us have already been done. If we die in this life, we'll come back and have the chance to try again. I've lost you so many times, Sarah. In this life and the others before us. I won't lose you again." He swept himself to his boot clad feet and knelt before me, taking my hands in his. "Sarah Williams, _I_ will stop at _nothing_ to insure that you and everyone else I hold dear are safe."

"Jareth..." I wanted to oppose to him wanting to put himself in danger. I wanted to tell him that if he fails, I would fail. I wanted to wish that Sylvanius was already dealt with, but I knew... I knew that it is inevitable that Jareth would fight. If he goes to fight... "I'm coming with you."

Shock drained the color from his face. "Coming with me? Where?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm coming with you to the battle field if necessary. I won't stand on the sidelines and watch everyone contribute to the freedom of the Underground. I _want_ to fight."

Fear clouded his beautiful eyes. "No... I won't let you. Sarah–"

My arms had wrapped themselves around his slender neck by the time my lips came down upon his. Jareth was trying to push me away so that he could speak, but I wouldn't let up. My plan was to make him forget what I just said and what he was thinking at that moment besides being near me. I grasped his wild hair in fistfuls and delved into his mouth, gaining a slight hum to his throat. His own hands, covered in fitted leather, gripped my waist and cradled my neck while he tried to get off of his knees. I laughed against his lips at his useless attempts as I pushed forward until he started falling backwards, though his grip on me tightened, thus bringing me down upon him.

I lifted myself up on my elbows and looked down into those eyes under me. I could become lost in those handsome eyes like the first few moments during my run the labyrinth. All those years, now that I look back on them, seem to have happened centuries ago. Just being here, in the one place I belong, I am home. I'm not happy yet, though. How could one be happy when a demented creature like Sylvanius is roaming around? I shivered at the mere thought of the Dark King.

"Hey." Jareth's voice whispered. "What's wrong?" His gloved thumb rubbed against my cheek.

"Sylvanius." I sighed. "Jareth, I..." I stared into those wonderful eyes. "I love you."

His body began humming. "Why, Sarah?"

"Why?" I scoffed. "Jareth, you are the most intelligent man I have ever known. You have suffered through so much, but it only made you into a stronger, yet gentle person. If anyone went through what you have, they wouldn't be like you. They would be truly hard, cold, and cynical. You are willing to change what you can for those that you love... even when they don't know that they care about you too. That's another thing! You never give up on anyone or thing. When you watched over Toby, you were family to him. No one else I know would have loved Toby as much as I do."

"I do love that kid. I do wish to change his name." He smirked.

I rose an eyebrow. "Change his name to what?"

With seriousness in his voice he spoke a single word. "Jareth."

My eyebrows lowered until I was sure that they were perfectly parallel with my uninterested lips. "Hardy har-har."

"Sarah," he smirked once again, "I would never change anything about him or you. If only my parents could see you. The High King and Queen would love to meet you and..." His gaze wandered off into the distance. I shook his shoulders to regain his attention. His mismatched gaze flitted to mine. "Marry me."

"What?" I was taken by surprise, yet I wasn't sure if what I heard _is_ what he said.

He sat up, placing me on his lap, but fully face him. His thumbs drew circles on the tops of my hands. "Sarah, marry me. I have loved you in this life as much, if not more, in my other lives. Let's make this union complete. Marry me and break this curse set upon us. Let us ride onto the battlefield, not as king and champion, but as king and queen. Sarah–" His voice and breath quivered. "I don't think I can live without you. I _can't_ live without you. I will be the best husband to you, amazing brother to Toby, and become a better ruler with you guiding me. Your compassion and Aboveground outlook on ideals are so hard to find. Please, please marry me."

I sat there. I sat there unable to say anything. I sat there as his glorious eyes danced around. I sat there... not sure how to say what my heart was pounding into my veins. The longer I sat in silence, the less confident his hands on mine were. I opened my mouth to speak, only to have the words caught in my throat as it tightened in nerves. I pursed my lips together and sat there some more, wanting to say something to his fallen look. I loved this fae, _love_ this great man. Jareth has been the most unselfish and caring living being that I know of.

Yes, he had his little moments when he was completely off the wall, but I forced him to be that way. During my run, I _wanted_ a villain to defeat, a bad person to fall. The dreams I had were not of his doing. They were Sylvanius'. Now that I look back on that, I know that Jareth had been keeping to his kingdom like I -again- forced him to. The only contact he made with me, I realized, was when I wished for better dreams than the ones Sylvanius set upon me.

_Jareth was there for me when I needed him._ I thought, still unable to speak._ He brought me back to the lighter side of life and magic. He loved me, even when I was under the Blood Leech curse. He took care of Toby because he knew that it was my wish. Jareth is..._ I stared into his face. _Jareth is the only man that could make me feel that way I do._ I smiled and felt my own eyes water.

Silently, yet full of emotional, I leaned forward and let my hands wind themselves into his untamed hair. His hands, free of mine, slid up to my waist. When our foreheads touched, I lightly laughed for no reason. Maybe because love does that to people. I ran the tip of my nose against his making him laugh as well. My gentle hands turned into ferocious fists as my mouth crashed down upon his. His laugh died out into a light groan caught in his throat. His hands kneaded themselves into my hips as my own hands kept his head close to mine. A moan of my own rose up in my throat when he nipped my lips.

Next thing I knew, I was set upon the table with Jareth standing in between my legs. His hands grabbed my wrists, keeping one another from a distance. His head leaned toward mine with a tantalizing, deliberate slothfulness. His breath played lightly on my ear.

"You've yet to answer, love." Jareth huskily spoke, purposefully washing the side of my head with his warm sweet breath. I held back a shiver and a moan.

"Jareth..." I started, but couldn't finish. His mouth danced along the tendons connecting my neck and shoulders together. "Jareth..." He hummed in acknowledgment against my neck. I tried to free my hands from their prison. It was prison how he kept me from touching him. When I didn't continue what I was trying to say, Jareth paused his ministrations. I let my breath come into check before I attempted to speak again. "Jareth, I will certainly marry you."

The love and lust in his eyes were smothered by pure joyfulness. His hands unleashed mine only to grab my by the waist and spin me around with a laugh so carefree and joyous, I laughed along with him. When he stopped, he set me down and knelt down. Jareth held up a gloved hand where a crystal appeared. The crystal, much like the ones he wanted me to accept before and during my run, shone so majestically in the morning sunlight.

"What is this?" I asked, knowing fully well what that was.

Jareth quickly glanced at the crystal with a knowing smile. "It's a crystal, nothing more, but if you turn it this way and look into it-" As he turned his hand, the orb shifted into an elegant ring, "- it'll show you your dreams. This is no gift for an ordinary girl."

Tears fell from my fae eyes. "I'm glad I never was an ordinary girl, then." I looked at the ring. The ring guard was silver folded gold twisting like a wavy vine around the main engagement ring. "It's so beautiful, Jareth. Where did it come from?"

He stared at the ring for a moment. "It was my grandmother's grandmothers. Before she passed on, she told me that this ring was for the duchess before she was murdered. The previous Goblin Kings before me never used this because they called it cursed. That the woman this was bestowed upon would die the next day, but I look at it now and I realize that it was never cursed. It just needed to go to the person it truly belonged to. Sarah, this ring has always been yours and now in this life, you'll be able to wear it and live. I won't make the same mistakes I did in my previous lives. This ring's 'curse' will end now." His gaze met mine again. "Will you accept it?"

The tears showed no signs of stopping. I fell to my knees to embrace Jareth, nuzzling my face in his shoulder. "Of course I will. It's a token of your love to me in not only this life, but in the others." I lifted my head once again, grinning at my beloved.

He took my left hand and slid on my ring finger the engagement ring, leaving the ring guard in his hand. I would wear both after we marry. The ring now on my finger was also made of silver folded gold, but it held three small diamonds on the top. It was simple and perfect. I was glad for that. I was never one to favor showy pieces of jewelry.

"When do we marry?" I asked.

Jareth took my hands in his, resting his forehead against mine. "As soon as possible."


	11. Vows

Today is the day that ends up, recorded, in all of the Underground history books.

Today is the day that the Goblin King gets married.

Today, _I_ am marrying the Goblin King.

It was only two days ago when I accepted Jareth's proposal and that's all it took to prepare for the wedding ceremony. Everyone and everything including the Labyrinth itself came to life and began to piece together the wedding of history. At first, I was taken off-guard by all the cluster of work and advice, but as the days inched by, I settled into a slight pattern of helping when I was allowed and talking about what I would like on my side of the wedding.

I had received countless letter, notes, and packages from the High Queen. Every single one of them having to do with a 'traditional' Underground wedding ceremony. All of it was too loud and was not very humble in any way. After coming back from the Dark, I felt the need to be in the middle of attention on my wedding, but not asking for it.

I was even able to convince Jareth to write our own vows since our own words were needed in this point of time and not words that have been used ages before. Our words needed to be special because my relationship with Jareth was special and our past selves have never gotten to this part. I just felt that if our previous selves had something to say on this day, they would in our vows.

But I must not have known what exactly I was thinking. For years I yearned over the man who I thought has hated me and when I was able to be within his reach, I ran. I ran and _still_ thought that he must have hated me. What could I say that would prove that I wouldn't run away again, that I would love him until dreams were all but a myth.

The pressure of following tradition was hanging over my head like Sylvanius' breath as I had milled about my room in search for the words I wanted to say. I took a relaxing bath and stood in the waterfall for hours until my hands and feet were distorted from their original shape and texture. I even stalked my closet for any ideas. Any hope of writing my words of love were dwindling slowly with every second that passed me by. Upset, I fell unto my bed.

"How can I tell him that I will cherish and love him forever?" I whispered to the ceiling. "My way to understand him has always been ignorant in a silly childish way." I thought about what Jareth must have been doing at the moment. I knew that Toby was with the other children to stay out of the way of the busy bodies and that my friends were among them, making sure that anything I wished was there for my wedding. But Jareth? "What could you be doing now, my love?" My eyes rolled over my room, seeing my violin case.

Jareth had given it to me while I was still Dark and I had not touched since I was turned, but now...

Without a thought, I found the violin already perched upon my shoulder and my bow awaiting the whisks of my hands. I grinned and pulled the bow along the taut strings, creating music from my heart, like I did before I could finally buy this beautiful bit of wood and metal. I didn't know what I was doing and yet I also knew, especially when I saw a sliver of faint purple cover my instrument and the feather pen that used to lay upon the vanity. Every note I created made the pen twitch and jerk upon the slightly curled parchment paper. When I tried to think about my vows, the magic stopped and didn't move the pen, so I was careful to keep my thoughts on the music I was creating, music that I knew would turn into the much needed words I longed for.

.*.*.

"But, Your Majesty-"

"Nay! Just leave. I _need_ to think... _alone_!"

"But-"

"Leave!

A moment of silence fell upon my room.

"Sir." The Teg whispered before he left.

My heart went out to Xkozus for only wanting to protect his master, but I needed to be alone. I just needed to. I began pacing right past my window overlooking the land and Labyrinth. My crystals were not settling my ever churning emotions and body. I paused, staring out at the sun creeping past the mid-day point. The light it cast upon the wedding workers reminded me of my damned promise to my beloved. With a harsh huff, I started pacing again.

How could I admit my love for Sarah without coming across as cynical and demanding as I knew I was on so many an occasion. My vows most defiantly had to be better than my first attempt to propose to Sarah years ago. How could I tell her that every touch of her hand soothed my bird-like heart at the same time exciting it. Every tear that she shed in front of me urged me to kiss each one away and make sure that her smile was upon her face once more. How I always ache for her voice, whether she be gentle or angry, because her voice held that power over me.

It hurt, not to lay in the same bed as her, just to feel her heart near mine. Eons of our failed pasts have taken quite a toll on me, I noticed. My father sent a single letter to me, telling me that he knew of both mine and Sarah's lives and wanted to wait until we could understand better, but it seemed that Fate needed us to knew beforehand. He wrote to me stating that our magic, even our bodies themselves, have collected each life into one and will, in fact, overpower many other being in this Ground and that next. For so long, I have actually been stronger than my father, but have always been humbled by him that I never proved to be beyond his control.

But he also told me that both of our emotions are more powerful and connecting than many others as well. When one suffered a heartbreak, he would become unable to simply breathe. When one loved or hated, the emotion to create a magic on its own. Any emotion could create or destroy.

His words rang true when I remembered how kept wanting to see and kiss Sarah during her run. It was unbearable not to see her for so long. Even before and after she ran, I had to see her, hear her. His words struck me when I realized that when Sarah left me after her run and after her wish, I couldn't comprehend any of it. I didn't want to believe that she left me no matter how much I loved her. Oh, I loved Sarah so much that my heart hurt with every thought instead of a touch from her. I realized that I've never told her word for word that I loved her. Only once did I tell her when she was Dark, but I don't think she'd count that.

Suddenly, I knew what I wanted to say for my vows.

.*.*.

_This is the Royal Records of the High Court of the Kingdom.  
This date marks the day of marriage of the Labyrinth Champion Sarah Oreb Williams and Goblin King Jareth O-ah Melech._

While the bride and groom have been gathering that last bit of their personal belongings, the guests settle into the garden that the Goblin King had created years ago in adoration of his beloved. The area around the alter has been cleansed and consecrated awaiting the presentation of the High King and Queen.

As the sun set into the point of only a third of daylight left, the High King and Queen arrived in a quiet rush of wind, quickly silencing the din of the guests, slightly strung on the ceremonial mead, ale, and feast. The King and Queen's wise faces looked at the guests with a slight grin as the traveling wind died down.

"Welcome all to this day of love and joining. To ye, I present the groom." The King held out his left hand as his son and heir came forth from the healthy hedges of his Labyrinth.

Jareth stood for a moment in the opening of the large plants, allowing the guests to see his bare feet and black fitted breeches. His chest held his goblin crest easily revealed by his open tan tunic. From his shoulder to his hip lay his region's crested and colored sash. A bit of sunlight kissed the top of his fair hair as he took a deep breath and entered the wedding area. The Queen smiled wider.

"Welcome all to this day of peace and prosperity. To ye, I present the bride." The Queen held out her right hand, signaling the bride to come forward.

The dark-haired beauty hovered in the opening of the stonework of the Labyrinth. Her dress, unlike the traditional wear, was light ivory and was worn knee-high in the very front yet long in the back, trailing behind her. The second layer of her dress was gossamer and flew with the slightest hush of the air. Her neckline was adorned in thin, long, tan feathers that created a sort of high collar over her bare shoulders and hung gently near her breast. With her bare feet, she stepped forward to the alter.

The couple created a simple circle around them after they looked at each other for a moment, love deep in their eyes. Once done, the bride stood to the groom's left and as they took each others hands, the sun warmly shone upon the bride as three magpies flew overhead, casting a slight shadow upon the ceremony. The guests could hardly contain their excitement at the sign of luck that nature gave.

Of course, there was luck all around them. The bride wore in her cascaded hair, a miniaturized horseshoe was upwardly displayed in the middle of thirteen ribbons of gold woven into her dark locks. She even went to the lengths of honoring her Aboveground wedding quote. Upon her left wrist was an old gold bracelet the Queen allowed her to borrow. From the whispers of her maid-in-waiting, the bride wears a new dark blue under dress for the reception feast later on tonight.

"Lovers, join hands and listen to our words." The King spoke, bringing all back to the ceremony. "On this day of the growing moon and flowing tide, do you, Jareth swear to care for and protect your wife?"

"I do." The heir strongly spoke, lowering his head before his father.

The Queen glanced at the bride. "Do you, Sarah, swear to care for and provide your husband?"

The bride slightly nodded her head before lowering it. "I do."

The King's grin widened much more after that. "As per request, the couple have prepared vows for one another. You may being, Jareth."

The bride and groom turned to each and awaited his words as well as the guests. "Sarah..." He took a moment to take a deep breath. "... I know that I can be harsh and temperamental, but you have been able to stand up against me when no one could. You have bested and humbled me, but you have also allowed me to become a stronger being in search for your love and nothing will ever stop my pursuits of chasing and keeping you. My words are not much, but I must tell you something that I have wanted to tell you for years now and I hope that they will be enough to comfort you when I am not by your side. Sarah... I love you and I always will."

A bright smile graced upon the bride's face. "Jareth, I've loved you before I knew you in this life. The remnants of my pasts have gathered in these words I say to you now. I will never fear you for I know that you will not harm me and as you love me, I love you with every burning desire I hold from each live I've lived. I cannot promise to do everything that is asked of me, but I can promise that I will always listen to you no matter the time or place. As long as we are equal to each other, we need no power over each other in the sense of submission or slavery. When all is said and done and as the world falls and the stars move, Jareth... I will love you from now to forever though it may not be long."

Surprising the guests, a single tear ran down the groom's cheek. The Queen then spoke. "Their words are said and we begin to ask for the rings. Bring them forth."

From the hedge side, a dwarf, Hoggle, brought the rings and knelt before the King and Queen. Together, they spoke. "We bless these rings for they resemble the never-ending love and unity of husband and wife. You may now place the rings upon your hands and seal the unity with a kiss."

The bride and groom picked up the rings from the dwarf, who took his place beside the heir, and slid the circles of blessed metal upon their beloveds. With the crushing kiss, the guests rang small bells and cheered gleefully. The King spoke again.

"With joy, Sarah, I wish upon you."

_So ends this record. _

.*.*.

"Welcome to my chambers, my love." Jareth whispered with his hot breath in my ear as I was held up by his strong arms.

This was the second time I was in his room and was glad to see a light color pallet. The only darkness in his room was the wood of his furniture and the night sky outside. When he set me down to close the door, I wandered to the glassless window and let the cool night air kiss my bare shoulders and neck. My dress was sleeveless and quite low-cut, but I was glad for it because the hall where the reception was held was very hot and gathered. Soon, I felt his comforting warmth around my waist and his chin upon my shoulder.

He simply held me as he took slow purposeful breaths of my scent. It wasn't long when his hands began to massage my waist and hips as his lips sought for my neck. Several moans sounded in my throat, but never escaped my mouth. A slight longing growl emitted from him when he turned me around and pushed me against the window sill, still keeping his hands on my hips and returned his lips to my neck. Only now, he could push against me, wordlessly suggesting what was to happen later. The thought of that brought a moan to my lips.

"Oh, Jareth. How I love your impatience." I teased, thrusting up toward him.

I was greeted with another growl near my ear. "I'm impatient? My dear Sarah, you will be the impatient one tonight." He woke my senses with a quick nip upon my neck. "I've waited this long for you, I can wait for this night." His hands began gathering my dress to reveal my long legs.

"Can you?" I whispered, taking his head in my hands and soundly kissed him, thrusting into him with a rumble in my throat.

Suddenly, I found my hands pinned to the stone wall on either side of the window and my lower body flowing into a slight rhythm with his eager hips. "If you try anything bold, I might not be patient, I admit, nor gentle."

The remnant Dark side of me somehow enabled me to overpower him and pin him to the floor with my lips seeking out the pleasures of his warm smooth skin. I nipped at his ear to the base of his neck, making sure to move across the evidence at my thighs that he was quite ready for me, for this night. I knew he was having a hard time controlling himself when we were teasing each other during the feast with everyone eating, drinking, and having a good time. We especially had a good time... under the table.

Now that we were finally alone, we could finish what we shamefully started. As quick as it went though, my Dark side vanished, and I found myself standing, leaning against the tall bedpost of his canopy bed with his hands seeking the edge of my dress. I searched for his shirt and almost ripped it off of his shoulders as he pulled my dress over my head and threw it far from us. I was glad that he didn't wear boots because I ducked out of his wandering hands and ripped off his fitted breeches, throwing it far away as well. I felt the bed under me when he picked me up and landed on top of me.

"You are owe me for doing that, love." He huskily breathed, his warm breath kissing my near bare body.

"I won't owe you by the end of the night, I'm afraid." I squirmed under him, wanting to feel past the thin underwear I wore. I wasn't surprised that he didn't wear anything under his pants for today. Less for me to take off anyway.

"Perhaps not..." His lips kissed mine. "... but I'll have you begging before this night is over." He heavily yet gently thrust into my stomach.

I moaned and brought my chest up to his as my hands brought his head to mine. "Make me." I whispered seductively before I flipped him over and quickly got rid of my bra. No sooner did I toss that away did his warm hands grasp my breasts, his fingers ever so lightly flicking at the sensitive nubs. I released a moan as my nails grazed upon his chest.

"Music to my ears, love." He huskily said, his fingers then moved down only to tease my warm wanting skin.

"Jareth..." I moaned, taking up to caressing what his fingers left alone. I have waited years for a night like this and all we seemed to do was tease and torture. Abruptly, I slipped off the last lacy garment and draped myself over his body, kissing his lips and chin. "Love me, Jareth."

He wrapped his fingers in my dark loose locks of hair. "As you wish, Sarah." He gathered himself on top of me, but he slid down along my body. I knew that there was question in my eyes when he only smirked. "Keep your arms where they lay or I'll be forced to bind them."

Obeying, I stilled my hands as his own outlined my hips and thighs. His fingers, the devils that they were, dipped into my center warmth, only just to elicit a near hateful groan from my chest. "Jareth! No foreplay..."

His fingers dipped in again as a dark chuckle sounded from him. "A pause, my love? Aren't you missing a word?"

I groaned in pleasure. "Damn it!" It was starting to take everything in my power to keep my hand still. "I'm not going to beg, if that's what you want." I gasped as his fingers began setting a rough pace. The Dark side of me didn't like to be submissive and despite my attempts to still my hands, they grabbed at Jareth and laid him upon the bed, his member full and straight. I hissed at him, running my hands along his thighs. "I told you that I wasn't going to beg and since you're so fond of teasing still, we'll see what it'll take for the Goblin King to beg." With that I began my light work.

I was careful to make sure that he enjoyed every bit of my mouth without pleasing him too much. I was very delighted from his mewling sounds and choked words that I knew were words bordering the line of asking and begging. I sat up and stared at his glistening form and his wild hair. His deep breaths were calming down, but his hands were still bound by a bit of magic I put upon him, just to make sure that he wouldn't pull any tricks. Before he got too calm, I began again, only this time, he broke out of my simple bonds.

We soon found each other connected as our teeth and nails sank into wherever was needed, but it seemed to have both lasted forever and yet not long at all. Too early, it appeared, that we were both tired and resting in each others arms, the room much too warm still for the decency of sheets.

I looked up at him and touched his face as he touched mine. I inched upwards to give him a chaste kiss upon his thin lips. "I love you, Jareth."

His hand pulled my head back to his. "As I love you, Sarah." And then he kissed me, long and sweet, until sleep called for the both of us.

* * *

**Before I continue this story, I'm waiting to see if this chapter will sink the whole story with the policing of ratings.  
Review, tell me what you liked, disliked, if I spelled something wrong, and all that jazz.**


End file.
